


Abnormal Childhood

by NATFreak



Category: Dragon Ball, Zoids
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: For a young girl named Lorren, her childhood is not an "average" one as she begins to train her body at the age of four to help save the earth from evil aliens. Perhaps the strangest thing of all is that Lorren herself is not human. But she doesn't mind. After all, she got to meet...





	1. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own Zoids Chaotic Century. All I own is my OC.

 

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever cross-over fanfic! As noted above, this story is a cross-over of one of my favorite, and first, animes Dragon Ball Z and Zoids Chaotic Century. This has taken quite some time, thought, effort, and a little help from a friend to put together and may take even longer to finish, but I hope you stay with us and enjoy. So here goes!**

_‘And… you are **sure** she will be… safe?’ asked a long, blond-haired woman with round blue eyes. She stood beside her spiky dark-haired, dark-eyed husband as she held their youngest daughter who was wrapped up in a white blanket sleeping soundly, oblivious to the chaos raging around them. ‘Safe from those who seek to harm her?’_

_A tall stranger stood before them, his expression was grim though he spoke with a firm, hopeful voice. ‘Yes. I promise you. I will take your youngest somewhere safe, somewhere where she will be loved and taken care of.’_

_‘And her sister?’ inquired the father, glancing down at the young blond girl sleeping soundly in his arms. ‘What will happen to her?’_

_‘For the time being these two will be separated until the time is right for them to meet each other again.’ The stranger advised, glancing at the two sleeping girls. ‘I will take the youngest across the stars. The eldest will remain here, hidden away.’_

_‘And they **will** meet each other again?’ whispered the mother, tears filling her eyes._

_‘Yes. I am sure of it.’ He replied with a kind smile. ‘Now, it is time for us to go.’_

_The young parents nodded slowly as they stared down at their youngest daughter._

_The mother smiled slightly as tears ran silently down her cheeks. ‘Well, I guess this is goodbye. Be a good girl.’_

_‘Grow big and strong.’ added her father, eyes shining. ‘We love you, Lorren.’_

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

In retrospect I suppose some might say that my childhood was not your “average” childhood. During my 18 years of life, I have fought aliens, androids, and even average thugs. I have trained my body since I was 4 years old and, perhaps the strangest of all, I am not even human. Though, in all honesty, I don’t really care what others think. My “abnormal” childhood was the best. After all, I got to meet…

 

“Hello in there!” called my Mom as we walked into Kame House. “Anyone home?”

 

“Hey Bulma!” greeted a bald, short man holding a tray of beverages with a broad smile that turned into a confused frown as he noticed me in her arms. “Uh, you take up babysitting in the past five years, Bulma?”

 

“What? Oh, no.” She laughed, smiling at me. “This is Lorren. My adopted daughter.”

 

“Adopted daughter?!”

 

“Yeah. I found her on my doorstep and decided to take her in.”

 

“Well, whadya know.” murmured an old, also bald, man with red sunglasses as he set down his drink and walked over to us. “Bulma’s growin’ up.”

 

Mom smirked, though there was a slight warning in her eyes. “Lorren, this is Master Roshi and Krillin. Roshi, Krillin, this is my adopted daughter Lorren.”

  
“Hi.” greeted Krillin.

 

“Hi.” I replied back with a smile as Mom set me down. I wore pink shorts, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. Mom had put my thick black hair in pigtails to frame my face and round purple eyes.

 

“So, is Yamcha coming?” Krillin asked tentatively making Mom scrunch up her face in anger. “Guess not.”

 

“What about Goku?” I asked making everyone turn to look at me; Mom gave me a knowing look. “He’s gonna be here, isn’t he? Mom said he would be.”

 

“She’s been interested in our old adventures before she could even talk.” explained Mom. “I think she wants to become a fighter.”

 

“You know I want to be a fighter, Mommy.” I corrected her. “I want to learn. I want to become stronger. I want-“

 

“Hello!” called a male voice from outside making the three grownups jump and run out the front door with me close behind.

 

Out on the beach stood a young man with spiky black hair, he wore an orange/ red outfit as he held a young boy with long black hair and a… tail.

 

“Goku!” they cried happily, slowing as they spotted the young boy in his arms.

 

“Hey Goku, who’s the kid?” asked Krillin.

 

“He’s my son.” replied Goku as he set the boy down. “Gohan, say hi.”

 

“Hello.” Gohan greeted shyly, bowing formally which in turn made the three adults bow as well, not me though.

 

“Hi!” I said cheerily as I walked up to him, smiling brightly. “My name’s Lorren.”

 

“H-hello.” He murmured, hiding behind his dad.

 

“Whoops, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” I apologized.

 

“It’s alright.” assured Goku, looking down at his son before turning his gaze towards me. “Hi, my name’s Goku. Where’d you come from?”

 

“She’s my adopted daughter.” Mom told him, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I found her on my doorstep one day a few years ago and decided to take her in.”

 

While the adults continued to catch up, I followed Gohan over to a crab that he was playing rock, paper, scissors with.

 

“So, how old are you Gohan?” I asked curiously.

 

Gohan said nothing at first as he continued to play with the crab. I began to wonder if he would ever answer me, if he was too scared of me to answer when, finally, he did. “Four and a half.”

 

“Really? Me too!” I replied. “Well, actually I’m half a year younger, but still.”

 

Gohan did not reply, big surprise right? As he threw out rock beating the crab’s scissors (the only choice he poor crustacean had with his claws and all) making the crab a sore loser as he sprayed Gohan with a kind of foam like substance.

 

“That crab’s a sore loser, huh?” I stated, biting back a giggle. I could have sworn he gave a half-smile then as we rushed back over to the others.

 

“Oh, how neat!” Mom was saying as she bent down to our level, looking at Gohan’s hat which had a small orange sphere with four stars on it. “That’s a real Dragon Ball, isn’t it?”

 

“Yep.” affirmed Goku. “The 4 star ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather. I’ve been collecting Dragon Balls for fun. I’ve got the 3 star ball and the 6 star ball, they’re at home.”

 

“Wow.” Mom murmured wistfully. “You know it’s wild to think about all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things.”

 

“Yeah, really.” laughed Krillin as he picked up a small rock. “So Goku, what are ya guys gonna wish for when you get all seven?” He threw the rock at a good speed and distance across the water.

 

“I don’t know, Krillin. That’s a good question.” admitted Goku as he also picked up a small rock. “Come to think of it, I don’t really want anything.” He sent the rock flying over the water at an incredible speed.

 

“Whoa!” I breathed. “That was amazing!”

 

“You’re still one bad dude, Goku.” said Krillin.

 

Goku smiled then suddenly grimaced, moving his head side to side as if sensing something, or someone.

 

“What, Goku?” asked Roshi.

 

“There’s something bad heading straight for us.” He stated making everyone stare at him, then all around us.

 

“What? Are you sure Goku?” asked Mom.

 

“I’m positive.” Goku nodded. “I’ve never felt a power like this before.”

 

“Yeah. I feel it now too.” Krillin said.

 

Mom crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s nothing there you guys.”

 

“Look! There!” yelled Goku, jerking his head up at the sky straight ahead of us. There was a small, dark figure heading toward us and fast.

 

“Oh yes! I see it, Goku!” exclaimed Roshi.

 

“It’s not Piccolo, is it?” asked Krillin nervously.

 

The dark figure became bigger and bigger as he landed on the beach, for the figure was indeed a he. He was tall with long black hair, like a hedgehog, and black eyes. He also had on strange armor, a strange gadget on his left eye, and a tail. Actually, he looked a lot like…Goku and Gohan. I gasped and stared up at Goku.

 

The stranger laughed as he stood in front of us with his arms crossed. “So we meet again at last. You’ve grown up. I recognize you though, Kakarrot.”

 

“Kakarrot?” repeated Goku confused.

 

“That’s right. That’s your name.”

 

“His name?” murmured Mom, equally confused.

 

“Who is this guy?” demanded Krillin. “He must be nuts.”

 

“Kakarrot, what have you been doing here all these years?” asked the stranger. “Your mission was to terminate every life on this planet. Why haven’t you carried it out?”

 

“Listen mister. I don’t know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy. Shoo! Shoo!” said Krillin as he walked up to the man. “I think you’ve been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to throw you off this island.”

 

“Krillin, watch out!” warned Goku as the stranger slapped Krillin into the side of Kame House with his tail. “Krillin!” Goku turned back to the man, noticing the tail. “Aah! A tail! I don’t believe it! He’s got a tail too!”

 

“That’s good.” stated the man. “I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” demanded Goku as Gohan clung to his leg. “I- I’ve never seen you before.”

 

“Gohan!” Mom grabbed Gohan.

 

“Kakarrot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?” asked the man.

 

“I don’t know who this Kakarrot person is you’re looking for, but I’m not him.” Goku said. “My name’s Goku.”

 

“What happened to you?’ asked the man clearly confused as Gohan broke free of Mom and ran to his dad.

 

“Gohan! No!” I cried.

 

“Daddy!” Gohan cried as he clung to his dad’s leg.

 

“Gohan, get back.” Goku urged as he tried to push him back.

 

“Kakarrot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?” demanded the man.

 

“What?”

 

“When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head?” he demanded as Mom grabbed Gohan again. “Did you hear me?!”

 

“Yeah.” replied Goku. “I don’t remember it very well, but you’re right. I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar where it happened.”

 

“You stupid fool. You forgot.” said the man in disgust.

 

“I forgot what? Tell me!”

 

“Goku.” We all turned to Master Roshi who looked very solemn. “There’s something, something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of space ship and next to it, there you were, lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild. Downright uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan’s kindness. Then, one day there was a terrible accident.

 

“You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow, miraculously, you survived. Yes, any other child would have died, but you recovered, and from that day on, you became a happy, loving boy.”

 

“I’m from outer space?” asked Goku.

 

“Yes.” Roshi nodded.

 

“Well that would explain a lot.” said Mom. “So you think Goku has some kind of connection with this guy?”

 

“I wish I knew.” replied Roshi.

 

“K.” said Goku as he turned back to the strange man. “You’ve got my attention. Now tell me who you are.”

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but alright.” said the man. “I’ll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well-informed.”

 

A noise behind us made us turn to see Krillin climbing out of the house.

 

“Hey Krillin, you alright?” asked Goku.

 

“Yeah.” said Krillin. “Be careful Goku. This guy’s not…normal.”

 

“Mhm.” Goku nodded, turning back to face the man. “Believe me, I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach.”

 

“Such harsh words.” chided the man. “Careful. You’re more like me than you realize. You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior, just like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Raditz, you’re big brother!”

 

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Lol. And that’s it for now. Next to be updated is Part of a Family. Til then, read, review, and spread the love!**


	2. Saiyans Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids Chaotic Century. All I own is Lorren.

 

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone is having a fantastic summer! Here is the second chapter of my first ever DBZ/ Zoids CC fanfic where we delve more into the saiyans. So sit back, relax, and enjoy as we get this show under way. Here goes!**

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Raditz, your big brother!”

 

“Goku has a… a brother?!” stammered Krillin.

 

“Goku, he looks…like you,” said Mom, noticing what I had earlier when Raditz had arrived.

 

“Why should I believe you?” demanded Goku.

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” piped in Krillin. “What the heck is Goku doing on Earth if he’s from another planet?”

 

Raditz smirked making a shiver run down my spine as he laughed unpleasantly. “That’s simple. We sent you here. Kakarrot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants. A mission which he has failed miserably.”

 

“Huh?” Goku’s eyes widened.

 

“You see,” continued Raditz. “We saiyans are sort of like planet brokers. We scour space four planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life to make them ready for sale.

 

“It’s a very, very profitable business and we take great pride in being efficient in our work. For example, we discover a planet with strong inhabitants. We send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out. But for planets full of weaklings like this one, one of our babies is generally sufficient to carry out the order.”

 

“If what you say is true,” said Krillin. “You saiyans are just an abomination! You’re space pirates, that’s what you are!”

 

“How can you send little babies off into space all alone?!” asked Mom as she bent down and pulled Gohan and I close to her.

 

“Trust me,” Raditz told her, staring at Gohan. “They’re more than capable of looking after themselves.”

 

He stared at Gohan for a couple more seconds before returning his gaze to Goku. “Well, most of them. Kakarrot, you’re a disgrace. You could have easily wiped out every living thing on this planet by yourself! If you hadn’t forgotten your orders, it would have only taken you a year or two at the most! Especially considering this planet has a nice, big moon.”

 

“Yeah, let me guess,” said Goku finally, returning to a fighting stance. “I was supposed to blow that up too.”

 

“You fool!” shouted Raditz. “You know as well as I do it’s the key to unlocking your true potential! I’m sure at least once in your life, you’ve looked at the full moon.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Goku told him, oblivious to the three adults freaking out behind him.

 

“What? What happened to your tail, Kakarrot?” demanded Raditz.

 

“My tail?” Goku looked behind him for a moment then turned back to Raditz. “Why?”

 

Raditz was practically foaming. “Answer me! Now!”

 

“It was removed, permanently, a long time ago,” Goku replied.

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Raditz was practically shaking. “Your true power is gone now. Without your tail, you’ve lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you could turn to these weaklings.”

 

“Listen, this is my home and these are my friends. So it doesn’t matter what you say I am,” Goku declared. “And you sure don’t act like any brother I’d wanna have. My name is Goku and I live here. Now leave us alone!”

 

“Yeah, just go!” Mom yelled. I nodded.

 

“Even if you are brothers,” added Roshi, stepping forward to stand next to Goku. “That doesn’t mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you, you big creep!”

 

“Right,” said Krillin. “Goku even saved this planet once, Mister. So go away!”

 

Raditz merely laughed and stepped forward. “So baby brother wants to be left alone. Well, that’s a pity that’s not going to happen.”

 

Mom pulled Gohan and I with her, out of the way, as Raditz walked closer to Kame House.

 

“No, at this point I’m afraid you’re far too valuable to us for that,” continued Raditz with his back to us. “You see, three years ago our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident when a huge comet slammed into its surface. The planet was vaporized and the saiyan race destroyed.”

 

He glanced at Goku over his shoulder. “There’s not too many of us left now, brother. In fact, as far as we can tell there are only four including you. We were the only saiyans away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us had been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers and now we found another world we’d like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price.”

 

Raditz stood next to Mom’s Capsule Corp aircraft now. “But unfortunately, the job’s a little too big for only three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we’d have to pass it up until I remembered you, Kakarrot.”

 

He started walking towards us again. “You’re not as powerful as I might have hoped, but still with your help we should manage nicely.”

 

He stood right in front of Goku now. Goku stepped back. “Well now, what do you think? Are you excited? You should be. I’ve come to take you back into the fold.”

 

“I’ve heard enough!” snapped Goku. “I’ll die before I join a gang of pirates like you!”

 

“Interesting,” murmured Raditz, unfazed as he looked behind Goku at Gohan, making Goku look too. “I have been meaning to ask you, Kakarrot. I couldn’t help but notice your son has a tail.”

 

“Leave him out of this!” ordered Goku.

 

“I’ll decide that!” growled Raditz, arms crossed. “If you won’t join us, I suppose I’ll have to settle for taking the boy in your place.”

 

“We’ll see,” said Goku.

 

“I see the fire in your eyes, brother,” noted Raditz. “You should come with us. It’s in your blood and you love to fight.”

 

Raditz started to walk towards Goku again. He seemed to disappear then reappeared right in front of Goku. Goku tried to dodge but Raditz kneed him hard in the stomach, sending him flying.

 

He hit the sand hard, crying in pain. Gohan broke free of Mom and rushed towards Goku. I tried to grab him but Raditz was too fast.

 

Raditz picked up Gohan by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. “Like I said, I’m taking your son and if you ever want to see him alive again, I suggest you listen closely. Now then, I’ll give you one day to think about my offer. Although, let’s be honest Kakarrot, I’m not giving you a choice. So, when you decide to join us, and you will, there’s something I want you to do.

 

“Prove to me that you commit. You can start by eliminating 100 of these pathetic Earthlings. Just stack them here on the beach when you’re done and I’ll be back tomorrow for a head count. So what do you say, Kakarrot? I do hope you’ll come through for me on this one. After all, he’s my nephew. It’d be a shame it I had to hurt him.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

I drummed my fingers on the windowsill of the aircraft. “Can’t you get this thing to go any faster, Mom?”

 

“Lorren, for the last time,” My mom groaned. “No, I can’t.”

 

“Man,” I rested my chin on my hand, pouting. “We’re missing the greatest fight ever.”

 

Roshi, sitting across from me, made a noise of agreement. He held his staff tightly in his hands. “Goku and Piccolo teaming up to fight that whacked out alien? Yes, my dear, you are right. We **are** missing the greatest fight ever.”

 

“Let’s just hope Piccolo doesn’t turn on Goku after they beat Raditz,” muttered Krillin, darkly.

 

“Goku can take him,” I said, confidently. “He’s beaten him before.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Lorren,” murmured Mom as she checked the radar. “Hold on tight, guys. We’re almost there.”

 

I straightened in my seat, adrenaline and excitement coursed through my veins as a tall stranger suddenly appeared before me. “Who are you?”

 

Mom started as she glanced behind her at me and the stranger. “Roshi, take over.”

 

Roshi jumped but did as she said, taking her place as Mom stood and walked over to me. She put a protective hand on my shoulder and stared at the stranger with piercing blue eyes. “Why are you here? Surely, it can’t be time yet.”

 

“I am here,” said the stranger, unflinching under her gaze. He was an odd looking man with pink skin and red lips. He wore a long pink robe, a round black hat, and sunglasses. “To take young Lorren with me to train for an approaching threat that will reach the Earth in a year’s time.”

 

“Training?!” My eyes widened as I undid my seatbelt and jumped up. “You’re going to train me?!”

 

“No,” said Mom, putting her foot down.  “Lorren is too young.”

 

“No I’m…”

 

“Besides, it’s too dangerous,” She continued, ignoring me.

 

“Mom…”

 

“I won’t allow it,” She shook her head stubbornly. “I will not let my baby get hurt.”

 

“Does anyone even care what I think?!” I exclaimed, making both of them look at me.

 

“Lorren, you’re still a little girl,” started Mom but I held up my hand.

 

“Mom, you’re worried I’ll get hurt, I get that,” I told her honestly. “But this is what I’ve always wanted. I want to learn how to fight and protect the Earth, and all the people in it. I want to grow strong so I can protect **you**. So, please, trust me on this one. Let me go with…”

 

I looked up at the stranger.

 

“South Kai.”

 

“South Kai,” I repeated, turning back to Mom. I took her hand in mine, staring at her blue eyes with my purple ones. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be back in one year.”

 

Mom bit her lip then sighed. “Alright, one year. That’s it.”

 

I grinned, let go of her hand, and hugged her tight. “Thanks, Mom!”

 

She hugged me back then let me go, placing a kiss on my forehead. “I love you, Lorren.”

 

“I love you too,” I murmured before turning back to South Kai.

 

“Are you ready then?” he asked.

 

I nodded. “Yep! Let’s go!”

 

I took his outstretched hand, sparing my Mom one last reassuring look before we disappeared. _I wonder where we’re going. As long as I can train and become stronger, I don’t really care. Wait for me, everyone! When I come back, I’ll be a totally different Lorren!_

 

~ One Year Later ~

 

“You have developed further than I had expected,” South Kai told me as we walked down the hall. There was a hint of pride in his tone.

 

“Will it be enough?” I asked him. “You said that two more of those saiyans are heading for Earth right now and that they are way stronger than Raditz was.”

 

“True, but they aren’t the only saiyans,” He reminded me. “There’s Goku, his son Gohan, and…”

 

“Me,” I finished. Not too long after he had started training me on his planet in the Southern Galaxy ( **A/N: Just so everyone knows, I am putting Planet Z in the South Galaxy for all intent and purposes of this fanfic.** ), South Kai told me that I was a saiyan, or well half-saiyan like Gohan. The thought still blew my mind. “But Goku’s dead, so really it’s just me and Gohan.”

 

South Kai nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. “Yes, Son Goku is dead, but that does not mean he will **stay** dead.”

 

“The Dragon Balls,” I whispered.

 

“Your mother and her friends have been very diligent in their search for them,” he confirmed. “They located all seven of them and are about to wish Goku back at this very moment.”

 

“Today?” I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. “The aliens are arriving today, aren’t they?”

 

“Actually, they just arrived.”

 

“What?! Then I’ve got to get back now!”

 

“You will,” He assured me. “But not dressed like that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“No student of mine will go into battle without being properly dressed first,” he said, moving down the hall with me on his heels. He stopped as we reached a door. “Here we go.”

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” I demanded, anxious to get back to Earth. I wore a white tank top and blue jeans.

 

“They’re unacceptable,” He answered as though it was obvious, opening the door. He swept into the room and clapped his hands. A servant instantly appeared. “Take her to the bathroom where she can put on a **proper** battle outfit.”

 

The servant bowed and ushered me away, ignoring my protests. She led me to a large, clean bathroom. Knowing that any resistance would only delay my return to Earth, I stripped down to my underwear and put on the outfit she held out to me.

 

Honestly, it reminded me a little of Goku’s outfit. I put on a pink, short-sleeved shirt that I grimaced at. I hated pink; no matter how many times people said I looked cute in it. At least it was a darker pink. It had South Kai’s mark on the back.

 

I then pulled on pink pants, tied a dark blue sash around my waist, and pulled on plain black boots. Really, someone needed to get the memo that I did not like pink. But I had to admit as I stared at my reflection in a full body mirror as the servant put my dark hair in pigtails, I did not look half bad.

 

South Kai affirmed as much when I returned. “Now you look like a warrior.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Now can I go back to Earth?”

 

South Kai smirked. He had long gotten used to my sassiness. “Yes, you can. I will send you to where Piccolo and Gohan are waiting for the saiyans to reach them. But, let me remind you first that this will not be the last time that we will see each other.”

 

I nodded. “I know.”

 

He nodded back. “Good luck, Lorren.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

I opened my eyes as I reached Earth, scaring Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin who must have just arrived. I smiled. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

 

“L-Lorren?” asked Gohan, looking at me like I was a ghost. “Is that you?”

 

“Yes, Gohan. It’s me. You’re not seeing things,” I said, looking at him. He was still taller than me but there was something different about him, probably because he spent a year training with Piccolo. I suddenly wondered if he was a lot stricter than South Kai.

 

“You’re that kid that was standing next to that loud, blue-haired woman,” said Piccolo.

 

“Bulma,” I said. “She’s my mom, adopted mom.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that from the fact you too look nothing alike,” He said, smugly.

 

I glared at him.

 

“Ah, now that reminds me of Bulma,” murmured Krillin, smiling slightly.

 

“Lorren,” said Gohan, still staring at me, this time worriedly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you think? I’m here to help fight the saiyans,” I replied.

 

Piccolo laughed. “You? Fight?”

 

I crossed my arms. “I didn’t come here to dance. I’m a saiyan too, half-saiyan. If Gohan can be useful then so can I,”

 

That shut them up, for five seconds anyway.

 

“You’re a saiyan, too?” asked Gohan, eyes wide.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Says who?” challenged Piccolo.

 

“Says the one who trained me for this moment this past year, South Kai,” I shot back. “He…”

 

I stopped mid-sentence, my head shooting to the sky. The guys looked up too. We had all sensed their presences.

 

Two saiyan warriors stood in the sky. Their power levels were enormous.

 

“This should be interesting,” I murmured, suddenly wishing Goku was with us. _Oh well, they’re our problem right now. Let’s see how much I’ve grown in the past year, shall we? After all, this should make a great test._ “To which I say bring it on.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! This chapter is an early birthday present for my Lorren whose birthday is August 22 nd. Happy birthday my sassy Z warrior! Til next time, read, review, and show the love.**


	3. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own Zoids Chaotic Century. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: In honor of my girl’s birthday (which is this upcoming Saturday, August the 22 nd), I give you two new _Abnormal Childhood_ chapters starting with this one where we finally get into the fight with the saiyans. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Here goes! **

 

_‘Today Lorren, I will teach you how to control your power level,’ announced South Kai as he walked around his pupil. ‘That way the saiyans’ scouters will not be able to measure your energy effectively which will give you an advantage.’_

_‘How come?’ Lorren asked, tilting her head to the side._

_‘Their scouters can only detect the energy you are giving off at that exact moment,’ he explained._

_‘And if I learn to control my power level, I can give their scouters a false reading and the saiyans’ a false sense of security,’ Lorren realized, smirking. ‘I like the sound of that.’_

_South Kai smirked back. ‘Yes, that is the idea. By learning to concentrate your energy, you will not only be able to give the scouters a false reading, but you will also be able to power up quickly which will prove useful in battle.’_

_‘That would be handy,’ Lorren admitted._

_‘Shall we get started then?’_

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Are they ever going to come down?” I muttered, flexing my fingers impatiently as I continued to stare at our unwelcome guests. There were two of them. One was tall and bald. The other was short with spiky black hair. They both wore scouters and had their tails wrapped around their waists. “What are they waiting for?”

 

“Maybe they’ve changed their minds and are going to leave,” Krillin replied doubtfully.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Somehow I doubt that’s it.”

 

“Can’t blame a guy for hoping,” he murmured, shaking and sweating. “Their power levels are enormous.”

 

“Brace yourselves,” warned Piccolo through his teeth. “They’re coming down.”

 

“It’s about time,” I said, trying to sound cocky though I could feel their power levels too. Unlike us, they weren’t concealing them. Unlike Krillin, however, I refused to freak out. I was a warrior, after all.

 

The saiyans finally landed on solid ground. The short one had his arms crossed against his chest. He laughed darkly. “So we meet at last.”

 

“Believe me, the pleasure’s all mine,” Piccolo assured him with a smirk. “I’m only going to warn you once: Leave this planet now while you still can.”

 

The short one’s eyes widened. “That voice. So you’re the one who killed Raditz.”

 

“How’d he know?” I wondered aloud.

 

Shorty turned to me and smiled unpleasantly, tapping his scouter. “This radar also works as a communicator.”

 

“Hey Vegeta,” interrupted the bald one, staring at Piccolo. “He’s a Namek, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes Nappa, he’s a Namek,” replied Vegeta. “The green skin and pointy ears are usually a dead giveaway. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot.”

 

Gohan, Krillin, and I turned to stare at Piccolo who was staring at the saiyans in shock with his mouth hanging open. “I’m from Namek.”

 

“Wow,” said Krillin. “I didn’t know you were from outer space, Piccolo. Makes sense though.”

 

“You didn’t know?” Vegeta sneered. “You were the one who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls. Now you’re going to tell us, green man, where are they?”

 

“No one knows where they are, idiot,” I told him as if it were obvious even though I knew he couldn’t possibly know that after you made a wish, the balls turned to stone and remained that way for an entire year while the eternal dragon rested. “Not for an entire year. Until then, they’re completely useless.”

 

It was Nappa’s turn to sneer at me. “You think we’d actually believe that load of crap? Now tell us where they are or we’ll kill all of you.”

 

I cocked an eyebrow. “There’s not much going on inside that shiny bald head of yours, is there?”

 

Vegeta snickered as Nappa’s face turned bright red.

 

“Um, Lorren?” Gohan murmured, watching me with round, nervous eyes. “I don’t think insulting them is a good idea.”

 

I shrugged. “A little banter won’t hurt anyone.”

 

Krillin shook his head. “Just like your mom.”

 

“Enough,” growled Piccolo making Krillin flinch. He took a fighting stance and faced our enemies. “Now listen up. Though I’ve always wanted to know where I came from, this is my planet now. We’re not here to bow down to your demands. We’re here to fight.”

 

I whistled. Now this was more like it. This is the way it had been for Goku, according to Mom’s stories anyway.

 

“Let’s go,” I was taking a fighting stance when I suddenly heard a whirring sound above me. “They couldn’t be that stupid, could they?”

 

Apparently they could. Hovering above my head were three media helicopters.

 

“Look Nappa,” Vegeta said, glancing at his teammate. “We have more guests. Greet them would you?”

 

Nappa grinned and, with one raised finger, blew up one of the helicopters while Vegeta laughed. Gohan and Krillin took fighting stances while the other helicopters flew away.

 

“Smart,” I muttered, resuming my stance. “Now, where were we? Oh, that’s right. We were about to destroy you.”

 

Vegeta laughed once. “You’ve got spunk, girl. I’ll give you that.”

 

“Why thank you,” I replied sweetly.

 

“Let’s check your power levels and see if they can back you up,” suggested Nappa as he raised a finger to his scouter and pressed a button. “The boy is at 1,000. The Namek is at 1,400. The girl is also at 1,000 and the bald one is at 1,100. Do you really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?”

 

“Hey Nappa,” interjected Vegeta, taking his scouter off. “Take your scouter off.”

 

“What?” Nappa stared at him. “Why?”

 

“It seems they know how to concentrate their energy to increase their power levels making these readings unreliable,” he explained.

 

“It’s good to know that one of you has a brain,” I noted.

 

Vegeta ignored me. “Get the Saibamen, Nappa. We should have six left.”

 

Nappa grinned and took out a vial containing six little green balls which he dropped into his palm. He then took them out one by one and planted them in the earth before sprinkling them with water. A few seconds later, six little green men about Gohan’s size popped out of the ground.

 

The Saibamen surrounded us and ran around us in a circle with incredible speed, shrieking at the top of their lungs before jumping over our heads and showing off their strength by destroying small mountains.

 

“Is that really necessary?” I muttered.

 

“They’re just trying to intimidate us,” Piccolo said unnecessarily. “Stay focused.”

 

“Right,” nodded Gohan, reminding me of a puppy. I couldn’t help but smile despite our situation.

 

Once the Saibamen were finished with their warm up, they came back to line up before us.

 

“Krillin, you take the two on the left,” Piccolo ordered. “I’ll take the two in the middle. Lorren and Gohan, you two take the two on the right.”

 

“Got it,” said Gohan, nodding again.

 

“It’s about time,” I said with a grin. “Let’s do this. I can’t wait to see how much I’ve grown.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

Piccolo and Krillin were busy fighting their two Saibamen while I was about to engage with my own when I noticed that Gohan was just standing there, wide-eyed and shaking.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” I told him, making him stare at me. I smiled encouragingly. “You’ll be fine, Gohan. You just need to believe in yourself. You’re more powerful than you realize. You’re the son of Goku, after all.”

 

“You’re right,” Gohan said after a moment with a shy smile. “Thanks Lorren.”

 

I was about to respond when the Saibamen suddenly jumped us. I grappled with mine. We rolled on the ground until I kicked the creepy thing away from me and turned to see Gohan take a hit. “Gohan!”

 

I jumped to my feet to help him but Piccolo got to him first. I walked over to them. “You okay, Gohan?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling at Piccolo. “Thanks to Mr. Piccolo.”

 

“Stay focused, Gohan,” Piccolo told him instead of saying ‘you’re welcome’.

 

“Piccolo’s right,” I agreed. “Don’t let the enemy scare you. You got this. I know you do.”

 

“Hey guys,” said Krillin abruptly. He was grinning broadly. “We’ve got more company.”

 

“The good kind or the bad kind?” I asked warily.

 

“Definitely the good kind,” he assured me with a wink. “You’ll see.”

 

Confused I raised my eyes to the sky as I sensed two new presences. I found myself grinning too as I realized who they were. “Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.”

 

“Hello everyone,” greeted Tien. He had three eyes and a shiny bald head. Besides him was a small white man hovering in the air. He nodded at Krillin before turning his gaze to Gohan. “So is this Goku’s little boy?”

 

“Yeah, his name’s Gohan,” Krillin confirmed, staring at Gohan too. “He’s been training with Piccolo for the past year, poor guy.”

 

Tien nodded sympathetically making me laugh. He turned to stare at me curiously. “And who is this?”

 

“My name’s Lorren,” I replied before Krillin even got the chance to open his mouth. “It’s nice to meet you, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.”

 

“She’s Bulma’s adopted daughter and a half saiyans like Gohan,” Krillin explained further. “She’s here to fight with us.”

 

Tien nodded after a few moments. “It’s about time we had a female Z warrior.”

 

“If you’re all finished catching up,” interrupted Vegeta mockingly. “I believe we have unfinished business.”

 

“Wait for me,” called an all too familiar voice above me. I groaned as Yamcha, my mother’s on again off again boyfriend, descended. “Now that I’m here, everything is going to be alright.”

 

“I think you just stole Goku’s line for when he gets here,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

 

“So you are here, Lorren,” noted Yamcha.

 

“Where else would I be?” I challenged.

 

Yamcha shrugged. “She’s been missing you, you know. Your mom.”

 

I swallowed. “I know. South Kai kept in touch with her.”

 

Yamcha nodded. “She’ll be glad to see you again when this is all over.”

 

“Then let’s get this over with,” I replied as I returned my attention to the saiyans.

 

“Look Nappa,” Vegeta was saying. “They now have seven while we only have six.”

 

“Doesn’t seem fair now, does it Vegeta?” replied Nappa.

 

“Why don’t we make a little game out of this then?” suggested Vegeta.

 

“Game?” I repeated.

 

“One on one matches,” Vegeta explained.

 

“We didn’t come here to play your stupid games,” Piccolo growled.

 

“Now hold on a minute, Piccolo,” cautioned Krillin. “We can buy ourselves some time if we play by their rules.”

 

“Stall until Goku gets here,” I murmured.

 

Krillin nodded. “Exactly.”

 

“I’ll go first,” offered Tien, stepping forward.

 

“You there,” ordered Vegeta, pointing to one of the Saibamen. “You go.”

 

The Saibaman grinned creepily and walked out to meet Tien. They squared off. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Either Tien was really strong or these Saibamen were really weak.

 

“I don’t get it,” muttered Nappa, staring at his defeated little green man. “They all have power levels of 1,200.  The same level as…”

 

“As who, Nappa?” asked Vegeta sarcastically. “Raditz?”

 

Well that explains a lot.

 

“Tien, watch out!” Chiaotzu suddenly cried as the Saibaman started to get up and attack again.

 

Tien turned to defend himself but the Saibaman blew up. Vegeta stood behind it, lowering his finger.

 

“Why?” I demanded angrily, taking a step forward. Yamcha laid a hand on my shoulder, restraining me. “Why did you do that? He was your teammate, wasn’t he?”

 

“He was no longer useful,” Vegeta said simply while Nappa also stared at him confused.

 

“But he was still alive!” I shouted, grinding my teeth.

 

Vegeta shrugged unconcerned. “Which one of you is next?”

 

“M…,” I began to say.

 

“I am,” announced Yamcha, letting go of me and striding forward. “Though one of you isn’t going to be much of a challenge. Maybe you should all come at me at once.”

 

Vegeta laughed. “Quite the cocky one we have here.”

 

“What are you doing?” I asked Yamcha.

 

“Protecting the daughter of the only girl I’ve ever loved,” he replied with a wink. “Don’t worry, Lorren. I’ve got this.”

 

I bit my lip but said nothing.

 

“You go next,” Vegeta told one of the remaining five Saibamen. “Let’s see if he’s as tough as he thinks he is.”

 

They squared off for a few seconds then they suddenly disappeared. No, wait. They were just moving very quickly, so quickly that it was hard to tell what was going on.

 

“Feel their energy,” Piccolo was instructing Gohan. “Don’t just focus in on a single point. Take in all of your surroundings. Look for the light their energy gives off.”

 

Gohan and I did as he said and soon we could see the two fighters. Yamcha had the upper hand as they broke apart. He hit his opponent with the Kamehameha wave, Goku’s signature move.

 

The blast hit the creature square in the chest causing it to fall to the ground and create a small crater.

 

“Not bad,” I admitted as Yamcha landed.

 

“Well that was easy,” Yamcha noted, grinning like an idiot. “How about the rest of you charge me all at once?”

 

Nappa growled but Vegeta waved him off. “Relax, Nappa. The fight’s not over yet.”

 

I cocked my head to the side then I saw the Saibaman get up out of the crater and jump Yamcha. Do these things ever stay down? “Yamcha, look out!”

 

Yamcha spun around, but it was too late. The Saibaman grabbed him and blew them both up, creating another small crater where Yamcha lay unmoving.

 

Krillin ran to check on his fallen friend but he was already gone.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 will be right up with this so don’t forget to check it out. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	4. Nappa Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids CC. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_ which, along with the third chapter, is an early birthday present for my Lorren. So sit back, relax, and enjoy as we head back to the action. Here goes. **

_‘This is ridiculous,’ the young girl complained as she found herself once again knocked on her butt for the eleventh time in the past hour. ‘You’re too strong. There’s no way I can beat you.’_

_‘Does that mean you give up?’ inquired South Kai, quirking an eyebrow. ‘I never would have pegged you to be one who gives up and so easily too.’_

_‘What do you want me to do?’ She demanded as she got back up, crossing her arms._

_South Kai smiled. ‘I expect you to keep fighting no matter how much the odds are stacked against you. That’s what a true warrior does. It’s what Goku would do, what he did do when he was just a little boy.’_

_‘But I’m not Goku,’ Lorren murmured, her purple eyes casted downwards._

_‘No, you are not,’ he agreed, laying a hand on her shoulder and kneeling so that they were at the same eye level. ‘You are Lorren, my student who I have high hopes for.’_

_‘Really?’ Lorren asked, staring at him curiously._

_South Kai nodded. ‘You are stronger than you realize. Yes, there will always be someone stronger but that does not mean that you can’t beat them. There’s more to a fight than just brute strength. You need intelligence and heart too.’_

_Lorren paused for a moment, taking in what he said, before nodding. ‘Anything else?’_

_‘Yes,’ he replied. ‘No matter how great your enemy’s power is, don’t let it overwhelm you. Be brave and stay focused only then will you be able to win.’_

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

It all happened so fast. First Yamcha had been standing there, grinning cockily like always, then he was lying face down in a crater motionless.

 

Krillin ran over to his friend to check his pulse but somehow I knew it was hopeless as he straightened up, shaking his bald head slowly.

 

“He’s dead,” I whispered as tears filled my eyes. I may not like Yamcha as my mom’s boyfriend but that didn’t mean I wanted the guy dead.

 

While we were mourning our loss, Vegeta was laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen which naturally only made Krillin angrier.

 

“You guys stay out of this,” he growled at us as he turned to face the saiyans. “This is between me and them now. I’m going to take the rest of them all on at once like Yamcha was going to do.”

 

Krillin raised his hands above his head and started to gather energy into his palms. Right before he released the energy, the rest of us moved out of the way. The energy shot out of his hands like a beam of light, going for the remaining Saibamen.

 

The Saibamen dodged. Krillin gritted his teeth and pulled his arms back, causing the beam of energy to change course. He then increased his power level even more making the beam split into multiple shots which not only hit the Saibamen, but the Saiyans as well.

 

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Gohan cheered. I just bit my lip, waiting. No way could it be that easy. No way could all of this be over already. If I had learn anything from Mom’s stories about Goku, taking the bad guy down was never that easy.

 

I glanced up at Piccolo who was staring silently at the giant cloud where the saiyans had been and no doubt still were with his usual frown. I watched it too, focusing, and, not surprisingly, I could still feel their overwhelming power levels.

 

I sighed. “I knew it would have been too easy.”

 

Piccolo glanced down at me, nodded once, and returned his attention to the cloud which was gradually beginning to disappear. At the same moment, one of the Saibamen, who had apparently escaped in a cave while the other three were blown to bits, emerged from its hiding spot and went for Gohan.

 

The Saibaman was fast, but Piccolo was faster. While Gohan retreated backwards quickly, Piccolo grabbed its outstretched arm, punched it once in the gut making it crumple in pain, and threw into the air before blasting it with an energy beam from his mouth/

 

“Whoa,” I breathed as Piccolo turned back around. “That was awesome.”

 

“Looks like Piccolo’s gotten even stronger,” noted Tien thoughtfully. “Well, I’m glad he’s on our side this time.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Piccolo,” Gohan said in his puppy mode again as he stood by Piccolo’s side.

 

I sighed, shaking my head as I heard a familiar laugh. My eyes shot to the cloud that was completely gone leaving Vegeta and Nappa once again in plain view. Both of them were completely unharmed.

 

“How?” moaned Krillin as he slowly came back down from where he had been hovering in mid-air. “I hit them with everything I had.”

 

Great, if that was everything a man who has been practicing martial arts for years had, we were in trouble, even with Piccolo on our side. Goku, you’d better hurry before we’re all lying face down in craters.

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Well, it looks like our little game here is over,” mused Vegeta.

 

“Now can I go, Vegeta?” asked Nappa, impatiently.

 

“Yes Nappa,” replied Vegeta. “Just don’t kill the Namek. We need him to locate the Dragon Balls.”

 

“Okay,” Nappa said excitedly. It was like watching a little kid being allowed to open a present on Christmas Eve after asking for permission from their parents. I couldn’t help but snort making them direct their attention to me.

 

“Something amuses you, girl?” inquired Vegeta, his smirk finally disappearing.

 

“Yes, actually,” I replied, crossing my arms. “I find it hilarious how Mr. Tough Guy here still has to get permission from his mommy in order to do something and here I thought Gohan and I were the children here.”

 

Nappa’s face reddened as he clenched his teeth together, veins threatened to pull out of his head while Vegeta merely narrowed his eyes.

 

Suddenly Nappa rushed at me. I prepared to defend myself but Piccolo stepped in front of me, shielding me from his attack.

 

Nappa was too fast and strong for him. He ploughed through Piccolo, knocking him to the ground.

 

I gulped and took a couple steps backwards. This wasn’t good if not even Piccolo could hold his own for more than a few seconds.

 

Nappa grinned as Vegeta laughed.

 

“Where’s your cockiness now?” he inquired.

 

I did not reply. I couldn’t remember how to talk let alone breathe.

 

“Stay strong, Lorren,” murmured a voice beside me. It was Tien. He stared Nappa down while he talked. “Don’t be afraid. Remember what we’re fighting for; remember what **you’re** fighting for.”

 

What I’m fighting for?

 

“My mom and friends,” I replied, my voice growing stronger with each word. “This planet and the people who live here. I’m fighting for them.”

 

Tien nodded, glancing down at me with a smile. “Exactly.”

 

I smiled back, squaring my shoulders. “Right, now where were we?”

 

“Easy,” cautioned Tien, laying a hand on my right shoulder. “Let me take a crack at him.”

 

I nodded and moved out of the way as Tien strode forward to meet Nappa. Baldie vs. Baldie.

 

“So you’re next, huh,” noted Nappa, taking a stance as he began to power up and man was it a power-up. Everything around us started to shake. Pieces of rock began to float in mid-air as the wind picked up. That wasn’t all. The massive amounts of energy he was giving off were taking the forms of electric currents. It was so intense that my hair was standing up.

 

The ground under Tien’s feet split apart as Tien jumped out of the way. Storm clouds began to gather. Lightning rained down, adding to the electricity that was already surrounding Nappa.

 

Unbelievably Nappa was still not done powering up. Mountains were crumbling as the ground split again, this time by Gohan’s feet. Piccolo pulled him out of the way.

 

“He really needs to learn how to dodge,” I murmured, turning my attention back to the strong, muscle-y guy who suddenly decided to blast Chiaotzu.

 

“Chiaotzu!” cried Tien as Chiaotzu fell to the ground a few feet away.

 

“Watch it,” warned Piccolo as the air around us began to settle. “He’s almost ready to attack.”

 

Suddenly Nappa charged Tien, landing a blow on his arm causing it to come clean off.

 

“Hah, he was disarmed,” noted Vegeta as he laughed uncontrollably while Tien writhed in pain. I glared at him. “Ooh, scary.”

 

Tien struggled to get up, gathering energy into his remaining hand.

 

“He doesn’t know when to give up, does he?” said Nappa as he started to lunge at Tien again. I stepped in front of my wounded friend, preparing to defend him but Nappa merely kicked me out of the way.

 

Air whooshed out of my lungs as I felt one of my ribs cracked. I flew backwards, hitting one of the remaining mountains. I coughed up blood as my back made contact.

 

I heard Gohan call out my name as I tried to fight my way out of the dent my impact had made. I wiped my blood off my mouth as I watched Nappa kick Tien in the gut repeatedly.

 

“Monster,” I growled as I rose to my feet and flew back over to the battlefield.

 

“Are you okay, Lorren?” asked Gohan, worriedly.

 

I smiled. “I’m fine.”

 

“We need to his tail somehow,” muttered Piccolo.

 

“That might be easier said than done,” I muttered back as Krillin tried to rush over to Tien but was blasted away by Nappa. “Definitely easier said than done.”

 

“Krillin!” cried Gohan.

 

“Wait,” I murmured, suddenly realizing someone was missing. “Where’s Chiaotzu?”

 

Gohan and I looked but Chiaotzu was nowhere to be found. That is until we saw him attach himself to Nappa’s back.

 

“What’s he doing?” Gohan asked.

 

“He’s sacrificing himself,” I realized as Chiaotzu began to let off energy causing his body to glow. “Even though he’s already been wished back once.”

 

Gohan turned away but Piccolo ordered him to watch, to witness Chiaotzu’s heroic sacrifice.

 

Meanwhile Nappa was trying to get Chiaotzu off his back by ramming him into mountains but Chiaotzu refused to let go.

 

After a few more seconds, Chiaotzu blew himself up taking Nappa with him or so we hoped. Nappa emerged from the explosion still alive and, even more annoyingly, unharmed.

 

“Oh come on,” I groaned.

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Guess your little friend couldn’t save you, huh, three-eyes?” goaded Nappa, laughing.

 

“You monster!” Tien growled.

 

“Aw man,” moaned Krillin beside me. “This is crazy! What do we do now, Piccolo? He’s just too strong. There’s no way we can beat this guy!”

 

“Stand your ground, Krillin,” ordered Piccolo. “We’re here for a reason.”

 

“A reason,” I repeated quietly, remembering what Tien had said earlier. My eyes shot to him who was bent over in his grief while Nappa came back down to Earth.

 

“Aw, don’t worry,” Nappa sneered. “You’ll be joining him soon, in the afterlife.”

 

“Okay, that’s it,” said Tien through gritted teeth as he rose slowly to his feet. “This one’s for you, Chiaotzu!”

 

Tien ran at Nappa, yelling at the top of his voice. He aimed kicks and punches at the alien with amazing speed but Nappa blocked him effortlessly. Still, it was incredible to watch.

 

“Not bad,” admitted Piccolo.

 

“Wow, just look at him go,” breathed Krillin.

 

“One armed and everything,” I agreed.

 

After a moment, Tien paused to breathe before resuming his attack. Nappa mocked him as he knocked Tien to the ground. Nevertheless, Tien rose to his feet once more, albeit shakily.

 

“How can he still get up after all that?” wondered Krillin. “That’s it. I’m going in.”

 

“Me too,” I announced.

 

“Wait you two,” commanded Piccolo. “He’s going to attack Tien again. When he has an unguarded moment, that’s when we strike.”

 

“Fine,” I muttered, staying where I was.

 

“That’s a good plan,” noted a sarcastic voice behind us. We turned to stare at Vegeta who was smirking as usual. “Nappa’s too strong to fight head on. Don’t take your eyes off them. You’ll miss your opportunity.”

 

“You’re pretty confident, aren’t you?” replied Piccolo. “Well you just wait til Goku gets back. We’ll see how cocky you are then.”

 

“Oh?” said Vegeta, raising a dark eyebrow. “Interesting. Who’s Goku? Is he really that strong?”

 

Piccolo laughed. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“Yeah, when he ploughs your smug face into the ground,” I told him as Nappa gut punched Tien. “Tien!”

 

“Let’s go guys!” urged Krillin.

 

“Hold on, Krillin,” cautioned Piccolo. “Just a few more seconds.”

 

Nappa rose up into the air and launched himself back down at Tien

 

“Alright, Gohan wait here!” said Piccolo, preparing to spring into the air. “Krillin, Lorren, let’s go!”

 

“Right!” We sprung into the air. Piccolo hit Nappa in the cheek sending him towards Krillin and I. We in turn hit him on the head sending him towards Gohan who freaked out and ran behind a mountain.

 

“Oh Gohan,” I moaned as the three of us blasted Nappa, but it was too late. Nappa had already recovered enough to be able to dodge.

 

“Good trick,” he said with a laugh, rubbing his right cheek. “Too bad it didn’t work. Now you’re all gonna die!”

 

Fantastic.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Happy birthday Lorren, my purple eyed hothead! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	5. Trying to Hold On

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids CC. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_ where our Z warriors try to hold off the saiyans as they wait for Goku to arrive. As previous chapters can testify, this chapter is for my girl on her birthday. While I mention this, I just want to assure everyone that I am not only putting up chapters once a year (the fanfic would take forever to finish), it’s only been this way because I have had to deal with personal matters over the past couple of years which is why I promise to upload chapters more frequently so we can make a lot more progress. So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy! **

“Sorry, guys,” whimpered Gohan as he stood there crying and shaking. “I just froze.”

 

“No kidding,” I muttered. Yes, I knew he was scared but so was I especially since nothing seemed to faze Nappa who was currently telling us that he was going to kill us but at least I stood up here with Piccolo and Krillin ready to fight because that was what it meant to be a Z warrior. You’d think the son of Goku would understand that but I guess not every child is like his father which just made me want Goku to hurry up and get here even more.

 

While Nappa was describing his grand plan, Tien was struggling to get back on his feet but couldn’t as he collapsed face first into the ground.

 

Nappa glanced down at the fallen warrior and laughed. “Your little band just keeps on getting smaller. Looks like it’s just the three of you now.”

 

I gritted my teeth but remained where I was while Krillin glanced at Piccolo. “He’s right, Piccolo.”

 

Piccolo growled as he glared down at Gohan who was still cowering behind a giant rock. “Gohan.”

 

“Alright, what do you say we get down to business?” suggested Nappa, returning his gaze to us. “Who’s next?”

 

“Nappa!” shouted Vegeta suddenly, making Nappa look back at him. “Don’t forget, we still need the Namek to tell us about the Dragon Balls!”

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Nappa murmured before sneering at Krillin and me. “Looks like you two are up. After all, it would be all too easy to take you on one at a time.”

 

“And here I thought with your brain you would appreciate the simpler solution,” I quipped despite the fact his grin was sending chills throughout my whole body.

 

Vegeta laughed. “She’s got you there, Nappa. Maybe you should take her on first since she appears so willing.”

 

“You must be crazy if you think we’ll let you take on a little girl all by herself,” said Krillin as he flew closer to me.

 

“She’s the one who suggested it,” Vegeta shot back as he smirked and pointed a finger at me. “It’s only fitting that she goes first, don’t you think?”

 

Nappa grinned. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

“Alright,” murmured Piccolo suddenly making us turn to look at him. “Let’s try a direct attack before he powers up again!”

 

Krillin and I stared at the Namek. “Huh?!”

 

“You’re familiar with the multiform technique, aren’t you Krillin?” asked Piccolo.

 

“Yeah,” Krillin replied slowly before resigning himself.

 

Piccolo nodded. “Good. What about you, Lorren?”

 

“I know it,” I confirmed. “But I can only split into two.”

 

“Let’s do it then,” Piccolo growled. “All three of us!”

 

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

The three of us powered up. Piccolo and Krillin split into three while I split into two.

 

“Ha,” snorted Vegeta as he watched on. “Amateurs.”

 

“We’ll see who the amateur is,” I muttered as the eight of us charged Nappa who collected energy into his fists and knocked us to the ground, returning us to normal. “Fantastic.”

 

“Piccolo!” Gohan cried as I turned my head to see him running towards the Namek who pushed him away, sending him into a giant rock. Gohan climbed out of the rubble only to peer at Piccolo’s back with teary eyes. Seriously, does this kid ever stop crying? “Piccolo, I’m…”

 

“I have no time to babysit, Gohan,” Piccolo told him without turning around. “If you can’t help, go home to your mother. Krillin! Lorren!”

 

I spared one last look at Gohan before joining Piccolo and Krillin in the air. “So, what’s the plan now or don’t you have one?”

 

“I don’t,” replied Krillin before turning to Piccolo. “Hey Piccolo, if you’ve got some killer attack up your sleeve, feel free to use it any time now.”

 

“Wish I did,” murmured Piccolo making us groan. “Come on, it’s not entirely hopeless. We still have a chance. This guy is strong but he’s not too smart. He might make a mistake.”

 

“Might? More like definitely,” I agreed with a small smile.

 

“Hey! Don’t tell me you guys are still trying to come up with a plan?!” shouted Nappa as he charged us. “Give it up!”

 

Not surprisingly, Nappa headed straight for me. “You’re first, girl!”

 

“Why because your mommy said so?” I inquired sweetly before rolling my purple eyes as I rushed forward to meet him. “Seriously, do you ever think for yourself or is it just too difficult for you? And here I thought the saiyans were supposed to be a superior race.”

 

“What do you know about the saiyans?” demanded Nappa. “You’re just a weak Earthling!”

 

“That’s what you think,” I replied as I powered up and gathered energy into my hands before firing it into his right eye. “For the record, I’m half saiyan just so you know.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

 “And here I thought there were only four of us left,” mused Vegeta as he eyed me thoughtfully.

 

“Well you were wrong,” I told him as Nappa cursed and rubbed his right eye.

 

“Clearly,” Vegeta agreed with a smirk. “You’re still young but you have raw talent that could prove useful to me. What do you say you ditch these losers and come join our side?”

 

I snorted. “There is no way in hell that I would ever join the likes of you.”

 

That wiped the smirk off his face.

 

“Have it your way then,” He said with a shrug. “Nappa, finish them off but leave the Namek.”

 

“You got it, Vegeta,” replied Nappa as he began to power up causing yet another earthquake before he resumed his onslaught.

 

Meanwhile down below us Tien somehow found the strength to get back up as he gathered energy into his remaining hand and shot it at Nappa which would have been impressive if it had actually worked.

 

“That was a close one,” declared Nappa, emerging from the smoke with barely a scratch on him.

 

“There’s no way,” murmured Krillin.

 

“I know,” agreed Piccolo. “This is insane!”

 

“No, I failed…,” groaned Tien as he collapsed back down onto the ground.

 

“Tien!” I cried as I flew down and landed by his side. I tried to turn him over but he was too heavy. I glanced up at the sound of sniffling to see Gohan standing in front of me. “For once you have good timing. Help me flip him over.”

 

Gohan stared at me before nodding and together we managed to turn Tien over. I placed my ear over his heart. There was no heartbeat. He was gone. Even though I had already figured he was, tears still came to my eyes.

 

“Too bad,” Vegeta drawled sarcastically. “It probably would have worked if Nappa hadn’t seen it coming at the last second.”

 

I stood up with my fists clenched as I trembled with rage. “Don’t…don’t you dare mock him.”

 

Instead of sneering, Vegeta merely raised a dark eyebrow. “Interesting.”

 

Okay, not what I had expected but before I could reply Krillin was mourning for the loss of yet another one of his friends. “No, poor Tien. He gave…everything. Everything he had to help us. GOKU, WHY AREN’T YOU HERE?! WE NEED YOU! GOKU!!”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“So much for ol’ three eyes!” noted Nappa, laughing. “Now then, where were we?”

 

“Krillin, Lorren,” murmured Piccolo after I flew back up to join them. “It looks like we’re going to have to finish this on the ground.”

 

“Why’s that?” I asked.

 

“He seems to have a greater advantage in the air,” he explained.

 

“Makes sense, I guess,” I replied.

 

Krillin nodded. “Gotcha.”

 

“Fools!” shouted Nappa as he continued to laugh. “It doesn’t matter where you go. I’ll crush ya.”

 

We landed just in time for Nappa to come rushing at us.

 

“Heads up!” yelled Krillin unnecessarily.

 

“Nappa! Stop right there!” commanded Vegeta resulting in Nappa freezing just as he had before. “Hold on! I need to ask them something.”

 

“If you say so,” murmured Nappa. “You’re the boss!”

 

“What could you possibly want to ask us that’s so important?” I inquired, generally curious.

 

“I’m curious about this Goku you clowns keep talking about because I’m starting to think the person you are referring to is actually Kakarrot.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you call him! That’s right!” confirmed Krillin causing Vegeta to laugh. “What’s so funny?!”

 

“That you think Kakarrot can beat us,” Vegeta told us. “He couldn’t even beat his brother Raditz and Raditz was a weakling compared to Nappa and myself.”

 

“Shows how much you know!” Krillin shot back. “He’s way stronger than he was before!”

 

“Just wait,” added Piccolo. “You’ll find your match in Goku.”

 

“That’s for sure,” I agreed with a smirk.

 

Nappa laughed. “This planet’s not that big so why isn’t he here yet?! He’s smart; he’s not going to show up here! He’s hiding!”

 

“Hey you jerk!” Gohan yelled as he came out from behind his hiding spot. “My dad never ran from anybody! He’ll be here and he’ll beat you, you just wait!”

 

I couldn’t but smile as I nodded. “Oh yeah he will.”

 

“You’ve caught my interest. We’re going to wait for him,” declared Vegeta. “Take a break, Nappa. Cool off for a while.”

 

“Come on, Vegeta,” he whined. “That’s ridiculous. I was about to finish them off here.”

 

“Just hold off for three hours,” he replied as he raised three fingers.

 

“Forget it!” yelled Nappa as he started to head towards us again. “I say they die now!”

 

“Nappa! Do you really want to defy me?!” screamed Vegeta.

 

Nappa froze in fear. “I-I’m sorry! I guess I got carried away.”

 

Vegeta sneered as he returned his attention to us. “The battle will resume in three hours whether or not Kakarrot is here or not.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Come on, Piccolo,” urged Krillin as we regrouped a good distance away from the saiyans. “You can’t really blame him. This is the first time Gohan’s been in an actual battle.”

 

“This is what I get for counting on him,” muttered Piccolo as he glared down at Gohan who was staring at his toes. “Go home, Gohan. If you’re not going to fight, you’re only going to slow us down.”

 

Piccolo then turned his back on us with his arms crossed while Gohan never moved. He looked so miserable I just felt like I should do something…

 

I put a hand on his shoulder making him glance up at me with big watery eyes. “That was really brave what you did back there, defending your dad.”

 

“Really?” murmured Gohan.

 

I smiled. “Mhm. Your dad would have been proud so don’t let Piccolo get you down, okay? All you can do now is prove to him that you deserve to be here, that you are the son of Goku. You think you can do that?”

 

Gohan nodded as he gave me a hesitant smile back. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Then let’s do it!” I said as I held my fist out to him. “You and me, the two half-saiyans, together we’ll show them what we’re really made of!”

 

“Together,” he agreed as he bumped his fist with mine. “Thanks, Lorren.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! The fifth chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and share the love! P.S. Happy birthday, Lorren!!**


	6. To Be a True Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids CC. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the SIXTH chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_ where Lorren and the guys struggle to hold on as they wait for the arrival of Goku who will hopefully be strong enough to defeat the saiyans. One little note before we get started, this chapter is the beginning of the writing and uploading of multiple chapters for this fanfic so without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

“I can’t stand this Vegeta,” complained Nappa. “Why are we waiting?”

 

“Because we need to teach Kakarrot a little lesson,” replied Vegeta as he continued to smirk unpleasantly at us. “Kakarrot was given the chance to join us but he chose to betray us.”

 

“That’s because the only one who’s stupid enough to follow you is lunkhead over there,” I quipped with a smile of my own. “You may think you’re all that but Goku will have you face down in the ground when he gets here.”

 

“Watch your mouth, you little bitch!” roared Nappa. I stuck out my tongue making him even angrier but before the idiot could charge me like he obviously wanted to, Vegeta stopped him.

 

“Calm down, you fool,” he ordered causing the bigger saiyan to remain where he was. “Stop letting a child enrage you, it’s humiliating. Besides she’ll learn just how wrong she is soon enough for Kakarrot has forgotten what it means to be a saiyan and therefore, he must be punished. We’re going to wait for him to show his cowardly face then we’ll make him watch while we kill his son and all of his friends. And after he’s come to understand the price of his betrayal, you and I can take our time tearing him apart.”

 

Nappa laughed. “I like the way you think, Vegeta! That’s a great plan!”

 

“Of course, it all depends on whether or not he actually decides to show up,” Vegeta noted.

 

“So if the guy doesn’t show up in a couple of hours, I still get to kill these four, right?” asked the one tracked mind muscleman.

 

“No, Nappa. Not all four. We still have to ask the Namek about the Dragon Balls, got it?” Vegeta reminded him.

 

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Vegeta,” Nappa assured him. “He’ll be spilling his guts before I’m through with him.”

 

“Don’t count on it,” I muttered as Krillin sighed exasperatedly.

 

“What’s the matter, Krillin?” inquired Gohan.

 

“It’s just, Goku should have been here by now,” Krillin explained. “What’s the deal? Was he brought back to life or not?!”

 

Gohan did not respond instead he glanced from Krillin to Piccolo who still had his back turned.

 

Krillin stared at Piccolo too. “Hey! Why are we even sticking around here, anyway? We can’t beat these guys! We should just run while we have the chance!”

 

“You can run but what’s the point?” he shot back. “If we don’t stop them here, you’ll have to face them eventually. You might as well stay and get it over with.”

 

“But this is crazy. We need Goku!” Krillin griped. “Where is he?! He’s the only one who has a chance of stopping these guys! Why isn’t he here?!”

 

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Stop whining. It’s pathetic! The fact is Goku isn’t here yet so deal with it and help us hold down the fort until he arrives. Yeah, you might lose your life like your friends did but at least they faced the enemy without crying like a spoiled little baby. I mean, are you a Z warrior or not?!”

 

“Lorren…,” murmured Gohan after a moment of stunned silence.

 

“Yep, just like your mom,” said Krillin with a small smile before returning his gaze to our green leader. “So what do you suggest we do, Piccolo? What happens if Goku doesn’t make it?”

 

“Who knows,” mused Piccolo. “We all know that Goku is on his way here. Maybe he’ll make it in the next two hours, maybe he won’t. But whether or not he gets here, we’re going to have to see this thing through together. We can’t just give up because things aren’t the way we want them to be. We need to be strong. It’s up to us now.”

 

“Exactly,” I agreed, nodding.

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier, you guys,” Gohan apologized, staring down at his toes. “I guess I just froze when I saw him coming at me. If it wasn’t for me, Tien would still be alive.”

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” remarked Piccolo as he finally chose to look down at him. “Facing your fears would have been much less painful.”

 

Although I felt bad for Gohan, I knew Piccolo was right. Krillin, on the other hand, did not appear to be a fan of tough love.

 

“Hey, go easy on him, Piccolo,” urged Krillin, smiling encouragingly at Gohan. “You know, given his age and all, I think it’s a miracle he’s even out here at all. I mean if it were me, I’d probably have been long gone by now.”

 

“Thanks, Krillin,” said Gohan.

 

“Gohan, you know how to fight,” Piccolo reminded him. “Remember your training.”

 

“But I’m not ready!” argued Gohan. “We still have two hours. Maybe you can train me some more while we’re still waiting.”

 

“The training is complete!” snapped Piccolo causing Gohan to flinch. “I taught you everything I know. Just go home!”

 

“But Piccolo…,” began Gohan but the Namek had already turned his back on him once more. The young saiyan dropped his head and started to walk away.

 

“Gohan, wait!” I called, grabbing his shoulder. “You’re not in this alone, remember? So what if you’re scared? Krillin, Piccolo, and I are here to help you get over your fear. Stay and fight with us so we can keep those creeps busy and away from our families and other innocent people then I bet your dad will be here before you know it. You just have to hold on a little longer. Please, Gohan. We can’t do this without you.”

 

Before Gohan could respond, however, Nappa blasted the huge chunk of rock in front of us sending us on our butts. The big idiot laughed. “Hey, you little brat! You better run home. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“You shut up, you big bully!” shouted Gohan, jumping to his feet. “I’m not running away. You can’t scare me anymore! I was just going over there to use the bathroom if that’s okay with you? You could use a bath yourself, you smell!”

 

“Nice,” I told him as we rejoined the others. Meanwhile a jeep full of reporters was creeping up on our shaky standoff. “You have got to be kidding me. Did they not learn to stay away when their helicopters blew up?”

 

“Look at those nosy human beings,” noted Nappa to his partner. “Hey. You mind if I go have a little fun, Vegeta?”

 

“Why not?” he replied. “But save some energy. If Kakarrot comes, things could get intense.”

 

“You think so?” murmured Lunkhead.

 

“Well, maybe,” said Vegeta. “He’s one of us, after all.”

 

“Sounds good. I can’t wait,” declared Nappa. “Alright, I won’t even break a sweat, I promise.”

 

The idiot then flew off and destroyed the news people after terrorizing and chasing them first.

 

“Monster,” I growled. “You’ll pay for that.”

 

“There’s just one hour left,” Vegeta announced as Nappa continued his rampage. “If Kakarrot was going to bother showing up, he would be here by now.”

 

“He’ll be here,” I assured him. “Don’t you worry.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Time is up!” yelled Vegeta as he stood up and removed his scouter before letting it drop to the ground. “So it seems Kakarrot left you to die on your own.”

 

“Hey Vegeta,” called Nappa, landing down next to him. “Where’s Kakarrot?”

 

“You were right, Nappa,” he informed him as he crossed his arms smugly. “He’s not coming.”

 

“Yes he is!” shouted Gohan. “My dad’s not afraid! He’ll be here!”

 

“That’s right!” agreed Krillin. “He’d never abandon his friends!”

 

Nappa ignored us and took off his armor before heading towards us. “Oh yeah, that’s much better! I should be able to make quick work of these pathetic weaklings. Now, do you wanna die one at a time or all four at once? Pick.”

 

“He really needs to come up with a different ultimatum,” I muttered.

 

“All right, pay attention you three,” ordered Piccolo. “We only have one chance to beat him but it’s going to take all of us for it to work. Krillin and Lorren, I want you two to charge him. Don’t get too close. I just need you to get his full attention for a few seconds. Meanwhile I’m going to sneak up behind him and grab his tail. That’s a saiyan’s weak point.”

 

“Right,” grunted Krillin.

 

“No problem,” I told him.

 

Piccolo nodded. “We just have to hope they share that weakness. Gohan, while I’m holding his tail I want you to attack him, full force.”

 

“But, I don’t know,” murmured Gohan. “Piccolo, I mean, what happens if I miss?”

 

“You won’t miss,” Piccolo assured him. “Don’t worry. You have all you need to get the job done. I promise you that. Gohan, shake it off, you’re ready now. We can see that. I have full confidence in you.”

 

“Me too,” I said, smiling at him supportively. “You got this. You’re the son of Goku and you got us backing you up. Believe in yourself.”

 

“She’s right, Gohan,” agreed Krillin.

 

“Thanks, you guys,” he replied. “Let’s do this.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“Where’s Kakarrot?” Nappa demanded. “Where is that miserable excuse of a saiyan hiding?!”

 

Vegeta cackled. “What a coward.”

 

“Don’t you say that about my dad!” Gohan shot back. “He’s not a coward!”

 

“You’re the ones who should be running away in fear,” I informed them.

 

“Come on, Goku. Where are you?” muttered Krillin. “Hurry!”

 

“Until Goku arrives, it will be up to the four of us to slow these guys down,” said Piccolo.

 

“Sounds like fun to me,” I replied, grinning.

 

“Krillin and Lorren, you two ready to put this plan into action?” inquired Piccolo.

 

I nodded. “Absolutely. We distract him by getting his attention.”

 

“That’s right, Lorren,” Piccolo confirmed. “Then I’ll come at him from behind and grab his tail, a saiyan’s weak spot. With any luck he’ll be completely immobilized.”

 

“Then I attack him head on and finish him,” said Gohan.

 

“Alright, let’s do this!” growled Piccolo.

 

“Ah, secrets, secrets. What are you fools whispering about over there?” demanded lunkhead.

 

“That’s for us to know,” Piccolo told him, smirking. “But you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“Heh, sounds interesting,” remarked Nappa. “Well, don’t keep me waiting too long. The suspense might kill me.”

 

“If only,” I murmured while the idiot laughed at his own joke.

 

“Sorry, guess I shouldn’t get your hopes up like that,” our enemy mused. “Not that you had any to begin with, hope I mean. Doesn’t really matter what you do! You’re still gonna die!”

 

“At least then we wouldn’t have to listen to you,” I pointed out as Krillin and I charged him.

 

“I’m terrified!” said Nappa mockingly. “Should I run away?”

 

We got as close as possible to the saiyan before using our energy to rocket into the air. Piccolo then flashed behind him and grabbed his tail. “Now, Gohan!”

 

Gohan rushed towards Nappa but just as he was about to strike, the idiot laughed.

 

“Give me a break!” He exclaimed as he elbow dropped Piccolo on the head, stunning him.

 

“Piccolo!” Gohan and I cried.

 

“What’s wrong, Namek?” inquired Nappa jeeringly as he caught Piccolo before he could hit the ground. “You look surprised. Now don’t die on me just yet. You still got to tell us about the Dragon Balls.”

 

“What happened?” wondered Krillin aloud. “What went wrong? Piccolo had his tail!”

 

Vegeta burst out laughing and stared up at us. “Grab his tail? That was your big plan?! Nappa and I have evolved far beyond that ridiculous little weakness.”

 

“Good for us, very bad for you,” added Nappa as he tossed Piccolo who landed at Gohan’s feet. “One hit and he’s supposed to be one of the strongest on this planet.”

 

“Piccolo!” shouted Gohan as he rushed over to the fallen warrior. “Wake up! Wake up! Please, say something! Piccolo, we need you!”

 

“Is he-?” murmured Krillin, nervously.

 

“This is really bad,” I noted unnecessarily. “This is really really bad.”

 

“That’s that,” said Nappa, turning his gaze on Gohan. “Guess I’ll have to find someone else to play with until he wakes up. How about you, kid?”

 

“Leave him alone!” I growled but the lunkhead ignored me.

 

“You know, you and that little bitch up there should be proud,” he continued, crouching down to Gohan’s level. “You’re saiyans too. Well, I suppose you’re only half-saiyans but still that’s pretty good. The saiyans are the strongest race in the galaxy. Yep, some day you could have been mighty warriors, some day but not today.”

 

The big bully then kicked Gohan before smacking him into a nearby mountain. “Now don’t tell me you’ve had enough. Show me your saiyan pride!”

 

Gohan struggled to his feet causing Nappa to grin approvingly. “That’s it! Die like a man!”

 

The saiyan charged Gohan but before he could reach him, Krillin and I interceded. We kicked and punched him away. Not surprisingly, the doofus quickly recovered and tried to hit us back. We dodged every single blow infuriating the giant.

 

“They’re making you look bad, Nappa,” noted Vegeta.

 

“Not for long!” He declared, running towards us. “They’re mine!”

 

“Guess it’s now or never,” murmured Krillin causing me to glance at him questioningly. The bald Z warrior raised his right arm, palm up and began to summon a tremendous amount of energy which was visible to the eye as it took the shape of a disc.

 

“Whoa!” I breathed. “Now that’s how to be a true warrior.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	7. One More Makes Four

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids CC. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the seventh chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_ where another Z warrior will fall and Goku finally makes his dramatic appearance to save the day. So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

“Guess it’s now or never,” murmured Krillin causing me to glance at him questioningly. The bald Z warrior raised his right arm, palm up and began to summon a tremendous amount of energy which was visible to the eye as it took the shape of a disc.

 

“Whoa!” I breathed as Nappa stopped in his tracks. “Now that’s how to be a true warrior.”

 

“Here, catch!” cried Krillin, throwing his energy at the lunkhead. “Destructo Disc!”

 

The idiot grinned. “Play catch, huh? Why not?!”

 

“Nappa! Don’t touch it!” shouted Vegeta making his partner move his head out of the way.

 

The disc flew past the saiyan and headed towards the mountain behind him, slicing it in half.

 

“What a fool,” muttered Vegeta. “That shot would have sliced him in two.”

 

“So close,” groaned Krillin.

 

“You! You cut me!” Nappa whined as he turned to display a small scratch on his right cheek. “Oh you’ve gone and done it now! You scarred my beautiful face.”

 

“I’d say it’s an improvement,” I commented, smirking.

 

Nappa glared at me before powering up. “You’re gonna pay for it!”

 

Krillin and I assumed fighting poses as the idiot hurled a surge of his energy at us. We tried to dodge but we were still caught in the blast which sent us flying.

 

“Krillin, Lorren, no!” cried Gohan as Nappa prepared another shot.

 

“Sorry, you lose!” he declared right before Piccolo nailed him in the back.

 

I tried to struggle back to my feet from where I lay crumpled on the ground as Nappa rounded on Piccolo who was on one knee but I couldn’t move.

 

“You Namekian trash!” the idiot spat. “You think you can shoot me in the back and get away with it? How dare you?!”

 

Piccolo smirked as he stood up. “I thought it was your face.”

 

Nappa reddened. “Why you!”

 

Vegeta, on the other hand, was laughing. “I don’t know, Nappa. It’s an easy enough mistake.”

 

Not going to lie, it was weird how similar our senses of humor were.

 

“Bring it on,” replied Piccolo. “I’m tired of you and your loud mouth.”

 

“You arrogant fool!” the giant roared. “Your life is mine to take whenever I want! The only reason you’re still breathing is because we need you to tell us about the Dragon Balls and once we have that, you’ll be nothing more than a memory.”

 

“You caught me by surprise. It won’t happen again,” Piccolo informed him. That’s when the four of us felt an incredibly powerful presence heading straight towards us. “What in the world am I sensing?!”

 

“It’s my dad,” whispered Gohan as tears lined his eyes. “He’s different somehow but I know it’s him!”

 

Krillin sighed with relief. “I knew he’d save us.”

 

“You idiots are in for it now,” I told them, grinning.

 

“You’re just trying to distract me!” argued Nappa. “You can’t sense power levels without some sort of device.”

 

“Afraid you’re wrong,” said Piccolo.

 

“You’re bluffing,” murmured the idiot.

 

“Oh, wait and see. It’s Goku, alright,” Piccolo confirmed. “He’s on his way here right now and judging by the power I’m sensing, you saiyans are in store for the fight of your lives.

 

“Wow, this is great!” shouted Gohan; his whole body was buzzing with excitement. “I knew my dad would make it here in time! Hurry up, Daddy!”

 

“You’re all a bunch of liars!” screamed Nappa. “Where is he?! I don’t see anyone! Vegeta, what do you think? Is Kakarrot really coming or not?!”

 

“Calm down, Nappa. Certainly there’s nothing to worry about. Who cares, anyway?” ordered Vegeta, picking up his scouter and reading Goku’s power level leaving him in shock.

 

“Vegeta? Hey! Vegeta!” called Nappa. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something. Don’t tell me there’s some sort of truth to what these fools are saying.”

 

“Something is definitely heading this way but it can’t be Kakarrot. The power level’s too high!” muttered Vegeta. “Whatever’s coming has a power level of 5,000.”

 

Nappa glanced at his partner with wide eyes. “What? No way! 5,000?! It can’t be! Your scouter must be malfunctioning!”

 

Piccolo chuckled. “So then, you still think I’m bluffing?”

 

“Nappa, quickly! Kill them all!” barked Vegeta. “We can’t let them join with this fighter. If it is Kakarrot, he has to know we will not be opposed by anyone.”

 

“But what about the Dragon Balls?” inquired the muscle head.

 

“We don’t need these fools to find them,” the shorter saiyan explained. “It’s all becoming clear to me now. It must have been the Nameks who created the Dragon Balls here on this planet. I’ve heard of the magic balls of Namek before but I always thought they were just a legend. It can’t be just a coincidence while searching for these Dragon Balls, we find a Namek.”

 

“I get it,” murmured Nappa. “A Namekian is all we need to make the Dragon Balls and Planet Namek is full of them and if this one doesn’t want to cooperate, we can always find another Namekian that will. So you’re expendable.”

 

“Hey, Piccolo!” shouted Gohan. “Leave now! I can take care of this bully by myself until my dad gets here. If we lose you then the Dragon Balls will disappear. We won’t be able to wish any of our friends back to life!”

 

Piccolo smiled slightly. “Thanks for your concern but I really don’t think you can handle these guys on your own.”

 

Nappa grinned creepily at Gohan. “Just for that, you go first.”

 

“Gohan, no. I have to help him,” I muttered as I attempted to stand once more. “I can’t move.”

 

“Me neither,” said Krillin. “Damn it.”

 

“Okay, brat! You die!” announced Nappa as he charged Gohan with Piccolo running after him but before the Namek could do anything, Gohan kicked the giant sending him flying.

 

“Aw yeah! Way to go, Gohan!” I cheered.

 

“You! I’ll kill you!” the idiot declared as he returned to land in front of them, slightly damaged and extremely pissed off. Nappa then powered up and shot his energy at Gohan but was blocked by Piccolo who threw himself in front of his student.

 

“Piccolo?” whispered Gohan as he stared at the still standing, yet badly injured Namek.

 

“It’s okay, kid. No sweat,” Piccolo assured him before collapsing face down into the ground while Gohan begged him to hold on.

 

“Too bad,” remarked Nappa. “I wanted to take my time with the Namek but of well. I can still have fun with the kid.”

 

“Gohan,” I whispered as Piccolo died and Nappa lurched towards him. “Watch out!”

 

Gohan freaked out causing his power level to skyrocket. The son of Goku then threw his arms above his head, crossed and palms out, summoning energy that he blasted at Nappa. “Masenko-ha!”

 

Annoyingly, Nappa slapped it away like it was nothing.

 

“Oh, come on,” I groaned.

 

“Not too bad, kid. You made my arm numb,” noted Nappa. “Alright then, it’s my turn.”

 

“They’re too strong,” remarked Krillin unnecessarily. “We just can’t stop them.”

 

I bit my lip and tried to come up with some kind of plan but what could we do? Krillin and I still couldn’t move and Gohan was clearly exhausted after that attack.

 

“Nice knowing ya, kid!” sneered Nappa as he strode over to Gohan and lifted his boot over his head. “There’ll always be a soft spot at the bottom of my boot for ya! So long!”

 

Before Nappa could squish him, however, Nimbus flew in and carried Gohan away.

 

“Better late than never,” I murmured as we all looked up to see Goku hovering above us.

 

“Daddy!” cried Gohan.

 

“It’s Goku!” Krillin sighed with relief.

 

“Welcome, Kakarrot,” greeted Vegeta. “Nice of you to join us. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up especially after your little family reunion with Raditz. Did you two have fun catching up?”

 

Goku did not reply but that did not seem to bother Vegeta who kept talking. “I see, not much for words, eh Kakarrot? Well, you’re just in time. We were getting tired of beating on these so-called fighters over and over again. What a joke!”

 

Goku landed and walked over to Piccolo’s body. “Piccolo!”

 

“He was protecting me,” Gohan told him. “He saved me.”

 

“Oh, are these guys friends of yours? Sorry about that. They were fun to fight for a while but they all met the same fate in the end,” said Nappa as he watched Goku glance around at Tien and Yamcha before turning to glare at him. “Yeah, that’s right. I took care of them all. Well, except for that little guy. He decided to blow himself up and the whole time I was pounding them, they were waiting for you to show up. Somehow they knew you were coming but it didn’t matter. You were too late! They were weak, just like you are.”

 

The idiot then threw a punch at Goku who was walking towards him. Goku disappeared before reappearing next to Gohan. “Come on, Gohan.”

 

They made their way over to Krillin and I. “Hey, Krillin and Lorren, you two alright?”

 

“Fantastic,” replied Krillin.

 

“Never felt better,” I agreed.

 

“I was a little late. Sorry but it’s okay now. Oh, I almost forgot,” apologized Goku as he crouched down to our level and pulled three beans out of his pocket. “Special delivery from Korin.”

 

“Are those senzu beans?” I asked.

 

Goku nodded. “These were his last ones.”

 

“But there’s only three,” I pointed out. “What about you, Goku? You might need one later. These guys aren’t pushovers.”

 

“It’s your help that I might need. That’s the truth. Here,” Goku replied as he gave each of us a bean.

 

“Amazing,” I murmured as my injured healed and I was able to rise to my feet. “I feel better than I ever have before.”

 

Goku grinned before turning to his childhood friend. “Krillin, you’ve gotten a lot stronger. I can feel it.”

 

“Yeah, I was doing great, until the fighting started,” he confirmed. “We’ve all improved. Thanks to Kami, of course. I guess it just wasn’t enough.”

 

“Hey, Gohan and Lorren, you two look a lot stronger too,” noted Goku. “I can tell you’ve both been training hard.”

 

“Yeah, South Kai is an amazing teacher,” I told him. “I learned a lot.”

 

“Piccolo’s been taking care of me,” added Gohan. “It was great and he taught me so many things. Now he’s gone and it’s up to us to bring him back. I don’t know how we can do it, but we have to. We just have to, Dad!”

 

“We will, son,” Goku assured him. “We will but first we have to focus on taking these guys down, once and for all.”

 

“You’re right, Goku,” agreed Krillin. “It’s not over yet. With your increased strength and us back at full power, we should have a pretty good chance at beating these jerks.”

 

“Right,” grunted Goku. “But you’ve done your part. Maybe it’s best if the three of you sit this one out. This time I think I’m gonna take them on all by myself.”

 

“Goku, you can’t!” argued Krillin. “See that big guy over there? He beat every last one of us without even breaking a sweat. The only chance we have is to stick together.”

 

“He’s right, Dad,” said Gohan. “That guy, he’s really strong.”

 

Goku did not reply, his anger was rolling off of him in massive waves of energy as he walked away from us.

 

“No, Dad! Don’t!” yelled Gohan.

 

I grabbed his arm and shook my head. “Your dad will be fine, Gohan. Trust me. His power level is off the charts. They won’t know what hit them.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

“This has gone on long enough,” declared Gohan. “It ends right here, right now.”

 

“Come on! I haven’t got all day!” Nappa shot back impatiently. “I wanna see what the great Kakarrot’s made of.”

 

“Careful what you wish for,” I murmured, smirking.

 

“Ha, you want me? You got me!” replied Goku as he powered up even more.

 

“All that’s from my dad?” whispered Gohan, wide-eyed.

 

“This is so awesome!” I breathed excitedly. “I finally get to see Goku in action!”

 

“Vegeta, what did you say his power level is?” Nappa asked his partner.

 

“It’s over 9,000!” Vegeta informed him, crushing his scouter in anger.

 

“9,000?!” echoed Nappa. “There’s no way that could be right. It can’t!”

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Goku warned him. “I’ll have you know I was trained in the art of Kaio Ken.”

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Kaio Ken?”

 

“Kaio whatever,” sneered Nappa as he rushed Goku. “Who cares?! I’m still gonna crush you! I don’t care what you’ve learned!”

 

Goku flashed behind him and kicked the idiot in the neck causing him to hit the dirt.

 

“Whoa, how did he do that?” wondered Krillin aloud as Nappa got back on his feet.

 

“You, you’ll pay for that!” he spat. “You’ll pay!”

 

“We’ll see,” replied Goku. “I haven’t even warmed up yet.”

 

“What?!” shouted Nappa. “Why you little-! That was luck! I’m the second strongest saiyan in the universe!”

 

“Thought so,” I murmured, glancing at Vegeta who grinned smugly at me.

 

“Well if your friend is stronger than you then I say that makes you the third strongest,” Goku shot back, wiping the smug looks off their faces. I couldn’t help but whistle.

 

“Kakarrot, I’m gonna rip you apart!” Nappa roared as he raged towards Goku again who dodged him with ease as the muscle head struggled to land a hit.

 

Goku then flashed behind him. “Over here.”

 

“I’ll get my hands on you and when I do,” began Nappa but was interrupted by Goku who ran towards him then disappeared and reappeared standing on top of his head. The idiot tried to hit him. Goku avoided his fist and punched Nappa in the stomach causing the giant to crunch over in what was no doubt incredible pain.

 

“That’s for my friends,” Goku told him. “All four of them.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	8. Vegeta Steps Up

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids ⅭⅭ. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the eighth chapter of _Abnormal Ⅽhildhood_ where Goku will take on Vegeta in an effort to save the Earth from destruction. So without further ado, I turn it over to my saiyan warrior. Enjoy!**

“Now that’s what I call payback,” I murmured approvingly as Nappa doubled over in pain.

 

“I was commander-in-chief of the whole saiyan army!” the muscle head growled as he glared up at Goku. “You’re nothing compared to me!”

 

Nappa then attempted to swing at him but Goku dodged easily and sent the idiot flying instead. Unfortunately Nappa was able to recover himself in mid-air.

 

“This guy’s no problem for Goku!” noted Krillin.

 

I nodded. “Naturally, this **is** Goku we’re talking about, after all.”

 

“I’m through with you, Kakarrot!” Nappa declared as he powered up and sent an energy blast at his opponent who continued to regard him calmly.

 

“Alright, here goes,” Goku replied before receiving the attack head on without a scratch.

 

“No way!” exclaimed Nappa. “Well take this!”

 

Goku flew over him and hammered Nappa to the ground. “This one’s for Piccolo.”

 

He then kicked the pirate. “And that’s for Yamcha!”

 

“I hate you!” Nappa roared as he threw a rock that missed Goku by a mile.

 

“You hate losing,” Goku told him. “You’re not used to fighting someone stronger than you.”

 

“You’re not stronger than me, you little runt,” the idiot argued. “Your strength was tested when you were a baby; you’re a third class saiyan. I’m a saiyan elite, you low class dog!”

 

“You fool, calm down!” Vegeta barked. “How do you expect to win when you’re so mad you can’t even see straight? Now settle down! Use your head!”

 

Nappa stared at his partner for a few moments before relaxing and turning his attention back to Goku. “Alright Kakarrot, round 2. You may have gotten lucky with a couple of fancy moves but now I’m gonna tear you apart!”

 

“I’m ready when you are!” Goku assured him.

 

“This guy’s an even bigger moron than I thought,” I observed, smirking. “He doesn’t even realize Goku hasn’t finished warming up yet.”

 

Nappa powered up then charged Goku before falling back and unleashing an energy blast at him which the Z warrior deflected effortlessly.

 

“Alright, that’s it! Enough!” snapped Vegeta. “You heard me, Nappa, come down here! You’re finished! Don’t look at me like that. So far you haven’t managed to land a single punch. I think you’ve embarrassed us long enough! I said it’s my turn. Now get down here!”

 

Nappa started to land next to his partner but spotted us and altered his course like the single-minded fool he was.

 

“Gohan, no! Run away! Kaio Ken attack!” cried Goku as he rushed towards us and turned a dark red. He then shot like a rocket at Nappa, hit him once in the back and caught the giant with his palm pushing into his spine before tossing him at Vegeta’s feet.

 

“Wow, Goku,” breathed Krillin. “I think you really hurt that guy. He’s not getting up.”

 

“He won’t be fighting anymore,” Goku informed Vegeta. “I suggest you take him back to wherever you came from and get him some help.”

 

“Hey, Goku, how did you do that?” inquired Krillin. “That was one of the most amazing attacks I’ve ever seen. What was it?”

 

“Oh, it’s the Kaio Ken attack,” explained Goku. “It’s like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super self but it can only be sustained for a short time so you have to get the job done quickly.”

 

“Why didn’t you use that Kaio Ken to attack him in the first place?” demanded Krillin. “With a move like that, you could have taken him out any time you wanted to.”

 

“That’s true,” Goku agreed. “I could have but the problem is there’s always a chance that the increase in energy could have destroyed my body but I’m still here, aren’t I?”

 

I shook my head. “Guessing by the name of the attack and its reckless nature, you were trained by a Kai too, weren’t you Goku?”

 

Goku grinned. “Yep.”

 

“Hold on,” murmured Krillin. “It could kill you?”

 

“Yes,” Goku confirmed.

 

Meanwhile Nappa was holding out his hand to his partner who was staring down at him emotionlessly. “Vegeta, give me your hand. I can’t move.”

 

Vegeta took his hand and smirked after Nappa thanked him. “Sure, it’s the least I can do.”

 

The saiyan suddenly laughed and hurled his injured comrade into the air. “Maybe you won’t be such a disappointment when you’re dead.”

 

Vegeta then began to power up as he raised his hands above his head and man was it a power up. He made Nappa’s power level look like nothing.

 

“Wow, this is intense!” noted Goku as the swell of energy threatened to send us flying.

 

“Dad, what’s happening?” shouted Gohan, clinging to his father’s leg.

 

“He’s even stronger than I imagined,” I realized aloud as I covered my face with my arm.

 

“Goodbye,” said Vegeta before blasting Nappa to the point that there was nothing left of the man who had caused us so much pain and trouble.

 

“I can’t believe it,” muttered Krillin from where we hovered in the air thanks to Goku who had grabbed all of us before we were caught in the blast. “He completely obliterated his own teammate.”

 

“Gohan, Krillin, Lorren, it’s time for you guys to head back to Master Roshi’s,” Goku told us.

 

“But Dad,” began Gohan but Krillin, noting the serious look on his friend’s face, interrupted him.

 

“I see,” he nodded before turning to us. “Gohan, you too Lorren, let’s get going.”

 

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. “No, I can’t go.”

 

“Don’t you get it?” inquired Krillin. “I don’t want to leave either but these guys are in a different league all together. That saiyan could even use us against your dad if he got a hold of us and threatened to hurt us!”

 

“Krillin’s right, Gohan,” I agreed. “Let’s go see our moms. I know they miss us.”

 

“Alright,” surrendered Gohan. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Oh yeah, Goku, don’t rely on grabbing his tail,” Krillin advised his friend. “We already tried that. See, Piccolo tried grabbing that big guy’s tail and he got hammered really bad. They all fought so hard. I can’t believe they’re gone. They did their best. We all did but in the end I guess we just didn’t have what it took.”

 

“Then I guess it’s up to me to finish this,” replied Goku.

 

“Hey Dad,” murmured Gohan. “Please come home. You have to win.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Goku assured him. “I will.”

 

“Well, of course you’ll come home, Goku,” said Krillin. “After what I’ve seen, there isn’t anything that can stop you.”

 

Goku nodded. “Thanks, Krillin.”

 

“You got this in the bag, Goku,” I told him.

 

Goku smiled. “Look after Gohan for me, okay?”

 

I smiled back. “I will.”

 

“It’s time,” the warrior announced. “Try not to worry about me. I’ll be just fine!”

 

“You can waste all the time you want with your pathetic goodbyes but you’re simply postponing the inevitable!” declared Vegeta.

 

“It’s too bad,” said Goku. “It seems he’s totally determined to end things this way. He sure would make a good sparring partner.”

 

Krillin held out his hand to him. “Hey Goku, you’re my friend and we grew up together. Let’s just make sure that we both grow old together too.”

 

Goku clasped his hand with his. “Right. I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend than you, Krillin.”

 

“Goodbye, Daddy,” murmured Gohan.

 

“Goodbye, Gohan. I’m very proud of you,” he told him. “Hey, I bet your mom is over at Master Roshi’s, go give her a big hug for me, okay? Will you do that for me, Gohan?”

 

Gohan nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Go get ‘im, Goku,” said Krillin as we watched him lead Vegeta away.

 

“Bye, Daddy,” whispered Gohan.

 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be back before you know it. We should get going too.”

 

“Right,” agreed Gohan.

 

Krillin nodded. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Gohan. Your dad is the strongest guy around.”

 

“Plus we’re a team,” I reminded him. “We did pretty well. Now it’s Goku’s turn. He’ll beat that smirking jerk once and for all.”

 

“Exactly,” said Krillin. “Now let’s get you two to your moms.”

 

~ Abnormal Ⅽhildhood ~

 

We were on our way back to Kame house when Gohan suddenly came to a stop and glanced back no doubt sensing his dad’s rising power level.

 

“Hey Gohan, what’s the matter?” Krillin asked him as he paused to look back at his friend’s son. “Let’s keep moving, come on! We gotta get you two to Kame House.

 

I flew over to Gohan with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. “He’ll be okay.”

 

“I hope so,” he replied, glancing back at me. “It’s just something feels…off.”

 

I frowned as we continued on.

 

“We’re almost to Kame House, you two,” Krillin told us a while later. “We can make it.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Gohan. “I can tell we’re getting closer.”

 

“Good, I can’t wait to see Mom again,” I said as Krillin stopped suddenly.

 

“Hey, don’t slow down now, Krillin,” called Gohan. “We’re almost there.”

 

“I don’t remember that light being there before,” he murmured aloud; he had turned around to stare at a white orb hovering in the sky where we had left Goku to fight Vegeta.

 

“What is that?” inquired Gohan. “The moon?”

 

“No, Piccolo completely destroyed the moon,” Krillin explained.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” I muttered as Gohan realized the orb’s location. I gasped in sudden understanding. “Oh no, Goku!”

 

“Something really big is happening right now,” Krillin noted unnecessarily.

 

“Yeah, I feel it too,” confirmed Gohan. “But I don’t think that energy is coming from my dad.”

 

“That’s because it isn’t.” I told them. “That crazy power is Vegeta’s. He made a fake moon so he could transform into a giant ape!”

 

“Goku will know what to do,” declared Krillin. “I wish I could help though.”

 

“Daddy!” cried Gohan.

 

“He’ll be alright,” repeated Krillin.

 

“Against a giant rampaging ape?!” I exclaimed. “I heard about what happened back in the day and that was when Goku was just a kid!”

 

“I have to go back to him,” said Gohan.

 

“I’m going with you,” I announced.

 

Gohan smiled. “Thanks, Lorren.”

 

“Stop!” ordered Krillin. “There isn’t anything you two can do.”

 

“I can feel it. My dad needs my help,” replied Gohan. “If I don’t go back, he’s going to lose. I can’t leave him.”

 

“But what is it you think you can do to help?” demanded Krillin.

 

“I don’t know,” the young saiyan confessed. “But I have to try. I can’t just sit around waiting to find out what happens.”

 

“Try not to worry,” suggested Krillin. “Goku can handle himself. Don’t you remember what he did to that big guy? He couldn’t even stand up when your dad was finished with him.”

 

“Yeah but something’s not right! I’m going to help him no matter what!” Gohan shouted before flying back to where the warriors were fighting.

 

“Hey, wait for me!” I yelled as I followed after him.

 

“Damn it, you two,” muttered Krillin, joining us. We were almost there when a great flash of energy went off. “Hey, look over there! Isn’t that blast where Goku is?”

 

“We have to hurry,” said Gohan. “There’s no telling what’s going on down there.”

 

“It feels like someone’s power is starting to fade,” noted Krillin.

 

Gohan nodded. “Yes, my daddy’s!”

 

“We’re close. Let’s hurry,” Krillin replied.

 

“Hang in there, Goku,” I murmured aloud.

 

~ Abnormal Ⅽhildhood ~

 

“What in the world?” breathed Gohan as he spotted Goku being held by Vegeta who had transformed into a giant ape. “Is that what you were talking about, Lorren?”

 

I nodded. “That would be it.”

 

“And here I was hoping you were wrong,” admitted Krillin coming to a halt.

 

“What now?” I asked him. “We have to save Goku!”

 

Krillin shook his head. “Don’t go near that thing! Let’s go down here and hide.”

 

We descended down to the ground. Goku was not doing good as we decided to head over to them but were stopped by a mountain man with a sword.

 

“Yajirobe!” yelled Krillin.

 

“What are you thinking?” Yajirobe demanded. “Do you know how strong that monster is? Do you? How are you planning on beating that? It’s suicide!”

 

“Are you kidding me?” I shouted back, placing my hands on my hips. “Do you not hear Goku screaming in pain?! I thought he was your friend! Besides, Krillin has dealt with this monster before. He knows what to do, right Krillin?”

 

Krillin nodded. “We’ve got one chance. If we cut off his tail, he’ll turn back to normal.”

 

“His tail?” repeated Yajirobe.

 

“But how?” inquired Gohan.

 

“You three go out there and get his attention while I sneak up from behind him,” Krillin explained. “I only need a few seconds. I know it’s risky but unless you have any better ideas, it’s our only choice. Hurry or Goku’s toast!”

 

“Let’s go!” said Gohan.

 

“Right behind you, Gohan!” I replied. I just hope we’re not too late.

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


	9. To Save the World

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the NINTH chapter of Abnormal Ⅽhildhood where our heroes continue their struggle against the powerful Vegeta. So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren.**

Gohan and I landed in front of Vegeta who appeared to be having a hard time of finding us.

 

“Someone’s coming,” the giant ape murmured aloud, cocking his head to the side as he glanced around him. “Who is it?! Show yourself. I know you’re out there! Where are you?!”

 

“Over here!” shouted Gohan causing Vegeta to finally stare down at us. “You put my dad down right now!”

 

The saiyan burst out laughing. “Oh no! It’s you two. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything you say. I’ll put the boy’s father down if you want. It might be one piece at a time but I’ll definitely put him down! Now which piece would you like first?”

 

“You better not hurt him!” warned Gohan, starting forward.

 

I grabbed his arm, holding him back. “Easy, Gohan. Remember the plan.”

 

Gohan looked at me for a moment before nodding. “…I know.”

 

“Say goodbye to your father, boy,” Vegeta advised him, placing his paw on Goku’s head. “You should be proud of him. It’s rare I have to transform to win a battle. What a waste. It’s a shame that the two of us can’t see eye to eye.”

 

The ape then began to crush Goku’s head in making him cry out in pain as Krillin finally released his Destructo Disc which Vegeta dodged by simply jumping out of the way.

 

“How did he know?!” demanded Krillin.

 

Vegeta smirked as he turned to face the bald warrior. “Did you really think you could sneak up on me, little man? Did you really think that you could fool me with such a simple ruse? I can’t believe for a second Kakarrot’s son and the witty girl came back to fight me on their own! I knew from the instant I saw them that they were merely trying to distract me.

 

“You’ll have to do better next time except there won’t be a next time. You’re all finished,” he continued, returning to his task. “As soon as I’m done squeezing the life from Kakarrot, you’re next. Take a good look! This is what you’re in for when I get my hands on you!”

 

“Stop it! Let go!” ordered Gohan as he took a fighting stance. “I said, let go!”

 

“Sorry, kid, but you’re in no position to be giving me orders,” Vegeta told him as he strode over to us. “No more orders? How about last requests?”

 

That’s when something incredible happened; Yajirobe came up from behind Vegeta and cut off his tail with his sword.

 

“I can’t believe it,” I murmured. “That coward actually helped.”

 

“Impossible. Who, who did this to me? Where did he come from? You fools! You don’t know what you’ve done!” fumed Vegeta as he released Goku and reverted back to his original form. “Those little pests! How could I be so careless? You’re all going to pay! You’ve disgraced me for the first and final time!”

 

“I thought cutting his tail would stop him,” said Gohan, glancing questioningly at me.

 

I shook my head. “That was just to get rid of his ape mode. We still have to find a way to take him down once and for all.”

 

“You’re going to know a new meaning for the word pain. You will all suffer!” declared Vegeta as he made for Gohan and I.

 

“Gohan! Lorren! Get out of there!” yelled Krillin but Vegeta bowled us over before we even got the chance.

 

“Gee, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were mad,” I noted, rising to my feet.

 

Vegeta ignored me and turned his focus to a shaking Gohan who he punched in the stomach. “What’s wrong? You seem scared. A brave saiyan like yourself shouldn’t be scared. It’s not becoming.”

 

I tried to attack him from the side but Vegeta saw me coming and grabbed me by my neck, cutting my oxygen off.

 

“You, on the other hand, know what it means to be a true warrior,” he told me as I fought to breathe. “You revel in battle. It’s a shame you won’t join me.”

 

Vegeta then kicked me in the stomach and tossed me aside. Krillin tried to land a hit but was kicked aside as well.

 

“Up, you brat! I’m not through with you just yet,” Vegeta commanded Gohan as he stood on his head before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. “Defend yourself! I thought you were a saiyan! So fight me. Show me what you’re made of.”

 

He head butted my friend causing him to scream in anguish. “You’re a low-class saiyan just like your father.”

 

“Gohan,” I whispered from where I lay.

 

“I think it’s time I threw you out with the rest of the trashed. You’re all used up,” Vegeta informed him before throwing Gohan down by his father. “I hate to say I told you so but you really should have joined me, Kakarrot. Now it’s too late! You had your chance. Now you, your son, the girl, and the bald guy are history and let’s not forget about the sneaking coward who cut off my tail.”

 

“Son, don’t be scared of him,” urged Goku. “You’re a lot stronger than you think. Piccolo trained you very well. You have to have faith in him. You can win and look, you’re not alone. You still have Krillin and Lorren to lend you a hand.”

 

“I can’t move!” replied Gohan. “I don’t think I can do it, Dad.”

 

“Yes, you can!” Goku assured him. “I know it and so did Piccolo. He believed in you. That’s why he gave his life to save yours. I believe in you too, son.”

 

They struggled to reach each other but Vegeta kneed Goku in the stomach. “Being a good fiend is like being a photographer. You have to wait for the right moment.”

 

“G-Gohan,” grunted Goku as Vegeta kicked him away and stomped on him. “Father/son time is over.”

 

“I said stop!” yelled Gohan, standing up. “You heard me! Let’s go.”

 

“Sure, kid. Why not?” said Vegeta, turning towards him. “I’m game.”

 

“You’re not in this alone, Gohan!” I informed him as I managed to make it to his side. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“You brats!” spat Vegeta, knocking us to the ground.

 

We got back up only to be knocked back down but we continued to fight the jerk.

 

“I’ve got to hand it to you two. Your strength is surprising,” Vegeta admitted. “You should be proud. You’ve fought well but unfortunately for you two, it wasn’t well enough. It’s time we put an end to this.”

 

He shot a volley of energy blasts at us which we narrowly evaded. “You can’t run forever!”

 

One of his blasts pushed us back into a mountain causing it to collapse. We burst from the rubble. Vegeta rushed over to meet us but paused when he heard Yajirobe yell at Krillin to throw what looked like a glowing orb of energy.

 

“What is that thing?” demanded Vegeta as Krillin threw it. The saiyan dodged it and the orb headed for us instead.

 

“Bounce it back,” advised Goku inside our minds. “The ball won’t hurt you if there’s no evil in your hearts. “You two have to bounce it back.”

 

Gohan and I glanced at each other and nodded. Gohan held out his hands and I placed mine over his. Together we bounced the ball back at Vegeta who was shot into the stratosphere.

 

“Gohan, we did it,” I breathed with wide eyes. “We really did it!”

 

We hugged before heading down to Goku and the others.

 

“Dad, are you going to be okay?” inquired Gohan.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll probably be sore for a while,” he replied.

 

“I’ll admit, I have seen you look better,” said Krillin, smiling slightly.

 

“Maybe so, but it could be a lot worse,” Goku pointed out.

 

“Yeah, you could be that alien,” agreed Krillin as we all laughed; that is until Vegeta came crashing back down to Earth.

 

“There’s no way. How did he survive that huge blast of energy?” I wondered aloud.

 

“Maybe now he’s harmless,” mused Krillin as he headed over to the fallen villain. “He looks finished, alright. I guess that blast really did him in. Good thing because he was bad to the core. At least now we won’t have to look at his ugly face anymore.”

 

“Whose face is ugly?!” inquired Vegeta as he woke up and struggled to stand, scaring the living daylights out of us. “I suppose you think you’re very clever, don’t you? Well here’s a piece of advice, if you’re going to shoot someone in the back, make sure to finish them off. It’s going to be my greatest pleasure wiping you and your worthless friends off the face of this planet.”

 

He then neck chopped Krillin and made his way towards us. “How does it feel knowing you had one chance to save your precious Earth and everyone on it only to fail miserably? This is it, Kakarrot. No more tricks. No more games. No more chances for you and your friends to escape. I’m done toying with you. I’m gonna do now what I should have done from the very beginning, I’m going to blast all of you insolent pests into oblivion!”

 

“Run, you two!” ordered Goku.

 

“We can’t just leave you,” I argued.

 

“Run, now!” he shouted as Vegeta powered up and caused a huge explosion separating us.

 

“This is pathetic. How could I be reduced to this? I don’t have enough energy to complete the attack. They’re still alive,” noted Vegeta angrily and made for Gohan; the saiyan’s face paled in shock. “It can’t be! He has, he has a tail!”

 

“What timing,” I breathed. “It grew back when we needed it the most.”

 

Vegeta grabbed Gohan’s tail before remembering the artificial moon he had created. “I can’t allow this brat to transform. I can’t!”

 

Vegeta summoned energy but Yajirobe came from behind and slashed the back of Vegeta’s armor. Unfortunately his brave attack was not enough. Vegeta beat Yajirobe savagely before remembering Gohan who had already begun to turn.

 

“It’s too late!” He realized, hitting Gohan in frustration. “No! Stop changing! Stop it!”

 

I smirked as Gohan’s transformation finished. “Like you said, it’s too late. Get him, Gohan.”

 

Gohan hit Vegeta then went berserk. I flew up to him. “Gohan, please stop! It’s me, Lorren. I’m your friend, remember? Don’t attack your friends. Get the other guy! Get Vegeta!”

 

“Listen to her, Gohan,” urged Goku. “Get him now!”

 

“Smash him, Gohan!” yelled Krillin.

 

Gohan turned his attention to Vegeta who was actually able to hold his own.

 

“It really is too bad he’s not on our side,” I mused aloud as Vegeta blasted Gohan who thankfully emerged unscathed.

 

“Okay, furball. Take this!” challenged Vegeta as he used his energy and cut off Gohan’s tail. What the evil saiyan hadn’t anticipated, however, was that the ape would fall on top of him before reverting back to a child.

 

Vegeta reached into his pocket, pulled out a remote, and punched a few buttons. A few moments later his space ship arrived and landed near him.

 

“He’s running away,” I pointed out unnecessarily as Vegeta struggled to climb in but Krillin was there with Yajirobe’s sword in hand.

 

“Hey, saiyan! You think you can just slither out of here after what you’ve done?!” he demanded as he prepared to strike. “Well, think again!”

 

“Krillin, stop,” Goku ordered him causing his childhood friend to stare at him in confusion. “Listen, just let him go. Show him what it means to be merciful.”

 

“Merciful?!” repeated Krillin in disbelief. “But Goku, he’s…”

 

“I know what he is but believe me, I know what I’m doing,” Goku assured him.

 

“But this is the guy who threatened all the people here on Earth,” Krillin reminded him unnecessarily. “Surely he’ll come back to destroy us again! I just don’t think it’s a good idea to let him escape now that we have a chance to stop him for good!”

 

“By doing this, we’re showing him that there’s another way, a better way,” Goku explained.

 

“Goku, I don’t think this is the kind of guy that can learn a lesson like that,” argued Krillin. “He’ll just think we’re weak! It won’t change him at all.”

 

“Don’t be so sure about that, Krillin,” Goku advised his friend. “It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. Think about it. When Piccolo first came to us, he was just as evil as his father. He nearly destroyed not only me but the entire planet and now…”

 

“And now he’s one of us,” finished Krillin.

 

“Right. So if someone as evil as Piccolo can change, I think anyone can,” said Goku. “Vegeta deserves to have that same chance. By showing him that the people of this planet have compassion and can show mercy, maybe he can learn to show some of his own. Piccolo learned and not only is he our ally, he’s also a good friend. He even took care of Gohan while I was gone and traded his own life to protect him. Who knows, Vegeta might do the same thing for one of us someday.”

 

Vegeta collapsed making Krillin return his attention to him. It was clear how much the Z warrior wanted to strike as his eyes began to fill with tears.

 

“Krillin, please!” begged Goku. “I know this is the right thing to do. Got to trust me.”

 

“But the saiyans killed Yamcha and Tien!” Krillin shouted bitterly. “I can’t let him get away!”

 

“Don’t do it, Krillin,” murmured Goku. “I know it seems like justice but it’s not right. If you strike him down, you’ll only show that we aren’t any better than he is. It means that they won no matter what. Be strong! Don’t forget, Krillin. I’m a saiyan just like he is.”

 

Krillin dropped the sword.

 

“Thanks, Krillin,” said Goku. “That took a lot of strength and courage. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Goku, I sure hope you’re right about all of this,” replied Krillin. “I hate to think of what might happen if he comes back to try this again but if he does, we’ll be ready for him and we’ll stop him again.”

 

“You bet,” agreed Goku.

 

I smiled as Vegeta finally managed to get into his ship.

 

“When I come back to this planet, you’re all going to suffer and when you beg me for mercy, I’ll stare into your eyes and crush the life out of them,” he proclaimed, laughing as the door closed and his ship took off into space.

 

“We’ll see,” I murmured as I breathed in relief and pride. I had gotten through my first major battle and helped save the world. I was finally on my way to becoming a Z warrior.

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! And for any who are wondering about Gohan and Lorren, they are going to remain friends for quite a while so please be patient and no posting reviews about this story on my other stories. I love all of my stories and girls dearly. They all deserve their own time to be updated. So please remain patient. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	10. When the Dust Settles

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the TENTH chapter of my first ever DBZ/Zoids crossover fanfic where our heroes will recover from battling the saiyans and move on to planning a way to get their fallen friends back. So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

Krillin headed over to Gohan who was fast asleep and picked him up.

 

“Krillin, bring him over here. Let me see him,” murmured Goku as his friend carried his son over to him. “How is he?”

 

“He’s a little banged up but mostly I think he’s just exhausted. Transforming into a giant ape isn’t as easy as it looks you know,” he replied with a smile which dropped as he suddenly sensed something. He stared up at the sky. “Great, now what?”

 

I looked up too and grinned at the familiar machine that flew above us. “That’s Mom’s plane!”

 

“Hey! Hello down there!” called Master Roshi, waving out the window. “Krillin! Goku!”

 

“Gohan!” yelled a woman with black hair as she pushed him out of the way.

 

“Ⅽhi Chi?!” said Goku nervously as the plane landed and his wife rushed out the door.

 

“Gohan! I’m coming son!” she shouted, leaping over her injured husband and tearing Gohan from Krillin’s hands. “Mommy’s here.”

 

“Oh wow,” I murmured before spotting Mom. “Mommy!”

 

“Lorren!” My mom ran to me and pulled me to her, tears lined her eyes. “My sweet girl. Are you okay? You’re all banged up!”

 

“Yeah but I’ll be alright,” I assured her. “Look, Mom, Yamcha…”

 

“I know, sweetie,” she told me, hugging me. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

I hugged Mom back as tears ran down my cheeks.

 

A few moments later, Mom carried me over to Goku. “Goku? Oh no.”

 

“Hey, boy,” greeted Master Roshi.

 

“How are you?” asked Mom. “Are you able to move at all?”

 

“Easy now, Bulma,” cautioned Roshi, gently.

 

“Sorry if I can’t get up to say hello,” apologized Goku.

 

“That’s alright,” a fat white cat with a staff assured him as he stepped forward. “You’ve done enough for one day.”

 

“Master Korin,” murmured Goku.

 

“You’re the one who makes the senzu beans,” I realized.

 

Korin nodded. “Yep, that’s right. We need to get Goku to the hospital. I’m all out of senzu beans.”

 

We all got on the plane.

 

“Where are the others at, Krillin?” Master Roshi asked him. “We need to pick them up too.”

 

“That way. We were fighting just over there,” answered Krillin, pointing from where he sat in the copilot seat. “Listen, um Bulma, I’ve been thinking and, it’s probably impossible but still, as long as there’s a chance I gotta say something. I can’t get it out of my head. It’s something that the saiyans told us. There might still be a way to bring Yamcha back.”

 

“What do you mean?” inquired Mom.

 

“Are you sure?” murmured Master Roshi.

 

“I don’t know,” admitted Krillin. “It’s a shot in a million.”

 

“That’s okay, Krillin. One chance in a million is better than no chance at all,” pointed out Goku from where he laid in the back of the plane. “Don’t be afraid. Tell us your idea.”

 

“Well, you see,” began Krillin as he stared out the window. “Hey, hold on! This is the spot! Yamcha and the others are down there. We’ll talk later, okay?”

 

“Mhm,” agreed Roshi as he landed the plane and we gathered our fallen friends. “Krillin, where’s Chiaotzu? I thought we’d find him here too.”

 

“Chiaotzu blew himself up,” Krillin informed him. “He was trying to save us.”

 

“What a tragedy,” muttered Korin sorrowfully. “Such a shameful, senseless loss. It’s never easy seeing such brave young men cut down in the prime of their lives.”

 

“I know,” replied Roshi as we made our way back to the plane. “I wish there was something I could have done. I should have been with them!”

 

“Here. You better let me fly,” Mom told him as she placed me on a seat next to Gohan and sat down in the pilot’s seat. “Really, I’m okay now.”

 

“Mom,” I murmured, frowning as tears spilled from her eyes.

 

“Oh Gohan. Good you’re awake!” exclaimed Chi Chi as Gohan opened his eyes and started awake. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

 

“Mom, is that really you?” he whispered.

 

Chi Chi began to cry and gripped her son tightly. “That’s right. Mommy’s here. My sweet little boy. I thought I’d never see you again!”

 

“Don’t worry about a thing, son,” added Roshi, smiling at him. “It’s all over now.”

 

“Yeah, we did it, Gohan,” Krillin told him.

 

“We did?” asked Gohan as he turned to stare at me.

 

I grinned and nodded. “Yep!”

 

Gohan grinned back. “So what happened to Vegeta?”

 

“Guess you could say he got away but listen,” said Krillin. “The important thing is we ran that creep back to wherever it is he came from. That’s all that matters, right?”

 

“What about Dad?” inquired Gohan.

 

“I’m okay, Gohan. I’m right here,” Goku assured him. “You did great today, son. We really showed them, didn’t we?”

 

“Hey Krillin,” interrupted Mom causing us to look at her. “What were you gonna tell us about the saiyans?”

 

“The way I understand it,” replied Krillin slowly. “Well, the saiyans found out about the Dragon Balls and wanted to use them to make a wish. That’s why they came to Earth. They were ready to kill all of us except they wanted Piccolo alive. They were convinced he was the only one who could lead them to the Dragon Balls.”

 

“Really?” asked Goku.

 

Krillin nodded. “Yeah and the whole time they kept calling him this really weird name. They called him a Namek. I think Namek is where they’re from. I mean, Piccolo and Kami, they’re aliens. Then when Goku was coming, they said something else. Vegeta said he remembered that Planet Namek was full of Nameks and that they only need one to make the Dragon Balls.”

 

“And you believed them?” demanded Yajirobe. “What a dope.”

 

“No, you’re right, Krillin!” shouted Gohan. “I mean, if Kami made the Dragon Balls and he’s a Namek, why can’t another Namek do the same thing?”

 

“Exactly,” agreed Krillin. “and maybe they already have. Vegeta said he heard legends of Dragon Balls on Namek. He never believed them but what if they’re really there?”

 

“Then that’s it,” said Korin. “If you can somehow get to Namek, you could use their Dragon Balls to wish your friends back.”

 

“And we can wish Piccolo back first!” added Gohan excitedly.

 

“Now, Gohan, you shouldn’t get too excited,” his mother cautioned him.

 

“But he’s right,” I realized. “If Piccolo comes back so will Kami and then we’ll be able to use the Dragon Balls here on Earth too!”

 

“Well, it’s definitely worth a shot,” mused Roshi. “Besides, what do we got to lose? Let’s go to Namek!”

 

Krillin grinned. “All in favor say aye!”

 

“Aye!”

 

“Just stop it, you guys,” murmured Mom.

 

“What’s wrong, Mom?” I inquired.

 

“It’s pointless,” She informed us. “I wish it was really as simple as that but it just isn’t. It won’t work.”

 

“What? What do you mean?” demanded Krillin. “What’s the problem?”

 

“Krillin, think about it,” replied Mom. “For starters, do any of you have the slightest clue where Planet Namek is?”

 

“Hey wait,” said Goku. “I have an idea. King Kai, are you there? I hope you’re listening. We could really use your help right now.”

 

“Yes, Goku. I’m here,” came a new voice. “So you’re looking for the Planet Namek? Well of course I know where that is.”

 

“Thanks, King Kai,” murmured Goku. “I knew I could count on you. Go ahead, we’re listening.”

 

“Sure but as long as I have the podium for a minute, let me congratulate you all on a battle well fought,” King Kai congratulated us. “I was worried there for a while. It looked like that saiyan really had you guys on the ropes.”

 

“I hate to say it but he even had me a little scared,” admitted Goku, taking me by surprise. “I mean a Kaio Ken attack times four couldn’t stop him.”

 

“Yes, and both of my best techniques too,” mused King Kai. “Gonna have to think of something before you have to face him again. I’m sorry but I’m all out of tricks.”

 

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d say that,” replied Goku. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let him go.”

 

“Only time will tell,” said Korin sagely.

 

“What? What are they talking about?” demanded Roshi. “Are you saying you actually let that saiyan go?”

 

“It’s kind of a long story,” I told him before turning to Goku. “You didn’t make the wrong decision, Goku. I can’t really explain it but I know you did the right thing. I can feel it.”

 

Goku stared at me for a few moments before smiling. “Thanks, Lorren.”

 

I smiled back as King Kai searched for Planet Namek.

 

“Now where is it?” he murmured aloud. “I’m sure I have the coordinates for Planet Namek in here somewhere…Ah, yes, here it is! The coordinates are SW669045XY.”

 

“What? Is he serious?!” exclaimed Mom. “9045XY but that’s…”

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Krillin. “We know where it is now. That’s a good thing.”

 

“Hey, Master Roshi! I need to check something out! Take the wheel for a minute!” ordered Mom as she switched seats with him and pulled out her calculator. “9045XY…”

 

“I remember!” proclaimed King Kai. “Planet Namek was once a very beautiful planet like the Earth. Lush and green with an abundance of life but that was long ago before a catastrophic event caused the climate to change. The effects on the planet were devastating. It recovered over time, little by little. I’m not sure if there were any survivors. Let’s not give up hope yet though, There’s only one way we can know for sure. I’ll just have to feel it out. Just give me a moment. There it is!”

 

“Say, if what King Kai says is true, this may explain how Kami came to live upon the Earth,” Korin pointed out. “Yes, it must have been so long ago that Kami couldn’t remember but perhaps his people sent him here after their climate on Namek changed so that at least of their race could survive.”

 

“I found the Namekians!” shouted King Kai. “I can sense there’s about a hundred of them still on the planet, alive and well.”

 

“Looks like we’ll be able to wish Piccolo back after all!” I told Gohan.

 

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah!”

 

“Not so fast, you guys,” cautioned Mom. “You just don’t get it, do you? Nothing’s changed. So what if we know where Planet Namek is? How do we get there?”

 

“Is this a trick question?” inquired Krillin. “I mean, we just take a spaceship. Easy as that.”

 

“Oh? ‘Easy as that’?! Well I’ve got news for you!” yelled Mom brandishing her calculator. “I just calculated how long it would take us to make the trip using the best Capsule Corps spaceship available and you wanna take a wild guess what I came up with? What’s that? No idea? Then allow me to show you. Here, see? The numbers don’t lie. Your little cruise to Namek is going to take 4,339 years! That’s one way!”

 

“That’s long,” noted Gohan dejectedly.

 

“What do you think, King Kai?” asked Goku. “Any ideas on how we can get there?”

 

“Nope. I’m afraid I’m stumped on that one,” he replied. “Sheesh, expect me to know everything?”

 

“Okay, you got me there, Bulma,” admitted Krillin. “It’s impossible but, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if we used the saiyan’s spaceship?”

 

“That’s an idea,” mused Roshi. “But where are we gonna get one of those? I thought the saiyans left.”

 

“Well, Vegeta left and it looked like his ship was only big enough for one person,” explained Krillin. “There’s absolutely no way that Nappa guy could have squeezed in there with him. He had to have a ship of his own.”

 

“Hey, that’s right,” agreed Goku. “And what about my brother Raditz? He had a ship too but I think it’s probably broken after what Gohan did to it.”

 

“Okay, so there’s one spaceship left out there,” summed up Mom. “Now all we have to do is figure out where it is and we’re in business.”

 

“Well then, I bet I know where to start looking,” revealed Master Roshi. “It’s most likely not too far from where the saiyans first landed, somewhere in East city.”

 

Krillin pulled out Vegeta’s remote. “Hey, I think I have something that might help. Vegeta dropped it. I saw him punch a couple of buttons then boom! His spaceship came right to him. I think it’s a remote control or something.”

 

“Let me see that!” ordered Mom as she snatched it out of his hands, examined it, and grinned. “Pack your bags! We’re going to Namek! We’ll have Yamcha and everyone back in no time!”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


	11. Planning for Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or DBZ. I do own Lorren.

 

 **A/N: Welcome to the ELEVENTH chapter of _Abnormal Childhood_ where our heroes will recover from their injuries, except for Goku, and concoct their** **plan to depart to Namek and save their friends. So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

A few days later Krillin, Gohan, and I were in the waiting room of the hospital for our checkups listening to Goku scream behind closed doors. Needless to say, we were scared out of our wits.

 

“Gohan, you got to catch up on your homework,” ordered Chi Chi. “Keep studying!”

 

“Why are you shaking like that, Krillin?” inquired Master Roshi.

 

“Because I’m cold,” he told him before standing up suddenly. “I just can’t take it anymore. I’ve gotta do something. I’m gonna find that saiyan’s spaceship!”

 

“Just leave that to Bulma,” advised Master Roshi.

 

“I’ll find it. You can count on me,” Mom assured them. “I just want to see how my baby girl’s checkup goes first.”

 

“Besides, you need your rest, Krillin,” added Master Roshi. “Vegeta might return to attack the Earth at any time. You boys and Lorren will have to be healthy and ready.”

 

“You just leave my little Gohan out of it!” replied Chi Chi. “His fighting days are over.”

 

I glanced at Gohan who clearly did not agree but before I could ask him a nurse appeared.

 

“Next patient please,” she called cheerily.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Krillin told her. “I think I’ve recovered.”

 

“Me too!” said Gohan.

 

“I don’t feel any pain at all,” I declared as the three of us tried to make a break for it but were caught and hauled inside the room.

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

Later that day we were placed in a room with Goku who was so badly injured he had to be rigged up to a machine which covered his body like a cocoon.

 

“Yeah, but the good news is no serious injuries and we’ll be out of here in no time,” Krillin was telling his best friend.

 

“Lucky you but I think I’m gonna be stuck in this contraption for a good while,” replied Goku. “The worst thing is this is going to slow my training.”

 

“Don’t you worry, Goku. I’ll see if I can grow some senzu beans to help speed your recovery up a bit,” offered Master Korin.

 

“Wow, I’m just so glad that everyone here is gonna be alright,” murmured the Ox King, Gohan’s grandfather. “I just hope one day we can say the same thing about all our friends.”

 

Master Roshi nodded. “We just gotta get the Namekian Dragon Balls.”

 

“Hey guys, quick! Turn on the TV!” yelled Mom as she opened the door.

 

“Oh, it’s Bulma!” noted Master Roshi unnecessarily. “I thought it was a hot nurse!”

 

“Can’t you be serious for a change?” demanded Mom as she shut the door and turned on the TV to a reporter who was doing a piece about an alien spaceship.

 

“The saiyan spaceship!” breathed Krillin excitedly.

 

“Right!” Mom confirmed with a grin.

 

“I can’t see!” complained Goku as we all gathered around the screen.

 

“What do we do now?” asked Master Roshi. “They’ve got that ship under lock and key.”

 

“But we need it,” said Krillin.

 

“And we’ll have it!” declared Mom. “I’ll fly it out of there using this remote control that Vegeta left behind. We’ll be on Planet Namek in no time!”

 

“You know how that thing works?” asked Krillin incredulously.

 

“Well, of course she does,” I replied. “This is my mother we’re talking about.”

 

“Thanks, Lorren,” Mom said, smiling at me before taking the remote and pointing it to the TV. “I’ll just take this and aim it at the TV. No sweat. It’s just like something Dad would make. All I have to do is punch in a few coordinates. Here, these oughta do nicely and then we watch.”

 

“Watch what? I can’t see anything!” yelled Goku as the spaceship blew up. “What is going on?”

 

“Uh, Mom, what happened?” I asked, glancing up at her.

 

“The remote was supposed to bring it here, not destroy it!” she groaned in despair. “Now what are we supposed to do? We’ll never make it to Namek now! Never!”

 

“There’s gotta be something we can do,” I murmured.

 

“Come on! Think, Bulma,” urged Mom desperately as she paced back and forth. “There must be another way!”

 

“Just calm down,” said Goku. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, Bulma.”

 

“If we don’t do something soon, we’ll never get our friends back!” Mom moaned.

 

Maybe we should ask Mr. Po Po and see what he thinks,” suggested Krillin.

 

Mom stopped and looked at him questioningly. “Mr. Po Po?”

 

“Hello,” greeted a new voice. We all turned to stare out the open window where a short, fat black man in a turban was standing. Needless to say, Mom freaked out.

 

“Hey, Mr. Po Po,” replied Krillin, smiling as he walked over to him.

 

“Did I hear that you’re searching for a spaceship?” inquired Mr. Po Po.

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” asked Krillin. “You don’t have one, do you?”

 

“Maybe,” said Mr. Po Po.

 

“Who’s that guy?” Master Roshi whispered to Korin.

 

“That’s Mr. Po Po,” he informed him.

 

The turtle hermit stared at him. “Mr. Po Po?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” interjected Goku. “He lives with Kami on the Lookout, high above the Earth. He and Kami have watched over this planet for years.”

 

“So where’s the other ship?” pressed Krillin.

 

“I don’t know if it is a spaceship,” admitted Mr. Po Po. “I’m not quite sure what it is but I know that it’s not from this planet. I could rake one of you with me and show you where it is.”

 

“Well, you better take Mom then,” I told him.

 

“Me?” yelped Mom.

 

“You are the only spaceship expert here,” Krillin pointed out. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“I-I can’t do it,” she said, rubbing her arms. “That guy just totally gives me the creeps!”

 

“Oh boy,” I murmured with a sigh. “I should have figured this was going to happen.”

 

“Bulma, please!” pleaded Krillin. “You’re the only one who can do this! Come on!”

 

I walked over to Mom and grabbed her pant leg since I couldn’t reach her hand causing her to glance down at me. “Do it for Yamcha, Mom.”

 

“Oh , alright,” she surrendered before climbing out of the window onto the magic carpet as the wind picked up. “Get me off this thing!”

 

Suddenly the wind stopped.

 

“Good luck, Mom!” I called as they disappeared. “And be careful.”

 

“She’ll be alright, Lorren,” Goku reassured me.

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

A while later I found myself relaxing in the hospital room with Gohan and his parents. Gohan was studying as Chi Chi cut an apple for him.

 

“Here,” she said, offering him the apple slices.

 

“No, thank you,” replied Gohan, his eyes never leaving his book.

 

“Gohan, eat or you’ll never get better,” his mother urged him. “Do you wanna spend the rest of your life in a hospital?”

 

“No,” agreed Gohan, closing the book and eating the apple as Krillin suddenly came bursting into the room.

 

“Good news, Goku! Bulma says she found a spaceship to take her to Planet Namek,” the Z warrior informed his best friend. “She’s already been to Jupiter and back!”

 

“Wow! Really?” I breathed.

 

Krillin nodded. “Yep. She and your grandpa are fixing it up now.”

 

“That’s great,” said Goku.

 

“Way to go, Mom!” I cheered. “Namek, here we come!”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

Not too long after Krillin’s big news, Chi Chi left the room and I spied Gohan quietly sliding off his bed and sneaking past his dad and Krillin who were both fast asleep.

 

I followed after him and tapped his shoulder, putting a finger to my lips as he turned to face me. I grinned. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Gohan smiled back and nodded. We then slipped out of the room and headed outside where we did pullups on the balconies. Everything was going fine until Gohan’s arm spiked with pain and he lost his grip.

 

“Gohan!” I cried out but thankfully Gohan was able to catch himself before he hit the ground. I sighed with relief. “That was too close.”

 

We moved on to walking on the railings before flipping off of them and landing on the roof.

 

“I knew I felt better,” said Gohan.

 

“Me too,” I agreed.

 

“Gohan!” yelled Chi Chi making us both jump. “Gohan!”

 

Chi Chi opened the door to the roof. “Gohan! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

 

Gohan looked up from his book at her. “Oh, I thought some fresh air would do me some good and asked Lorren to join me.”

 

“You had me worried sick!” she cried, squatting down in front of him. “Hop on and we’ll go back to the room.”

 

“But, I can walk,” he began.

 

“Don’t be silly,” interrupted his mom, cutting him off. “Now chop chop. Come on, Gohan.”

 

Gohan lowered his head and obeyed.

 

“See, that’s not so bad, now is it?” she noted approvingly. “Let’s go, you too, young lady.”

 

We headed back to the room just in time for my mom to return to share her excitement.

 

“If the ship holds up like I think it will, we’ll reach Planet Namek in less than a month’s time,” she revealed. “I still have a few repairs to make but I’d say we can leave within the next five days.”

 

“Wonderful,” said Mr. Po Po.

 

“And I thought we’d never find a way to get the Dragon Balls,” admitted Krillin. “Great job!”

 

“Yes, congratulations, Bulma!” agreed Master Roshi. “You’ve saved the day!”

 

I grinned. “That’s my mom.”

 

“Well, Mr. Po Po found the ship,” my mom reminded us as she turned to face him. “And with his help, I’ll find the Dragon Balls in no time.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Bulma, but I can’t go and abandon the Lookout for two months,” Mr. Po Po told her.

 

“But you’re the only person I know who can speak Namekian. How am I gonna start the ship without you?” demanded Mom. “This entire mission was counting on you! You can’t just back out!”

 

“I’m sorry. I have to stay here,” he repeated.

 

“Don’t worry, Bulma. We’ll figure something out,” Krillin reassured her. “I’m sure Mr. Po Po could teach you all the Namekian words you need to use the computer.”

 

“I guess,” murmured Mom. “It shouldn’t be too hard to grasp but I don’t wanna go all by myself. So who’s going to come along to keep me company.”

 

“I am, of course,” I replied.

 

Mom stared at me for a few moments before nodding. “Alright, who else? Let’s not have everyone volunteer all at once or anything. I thought you were my friends.”

 

“Sign me up! It will be the trip of a lifetime! I promise!” said Master Roshi as he gave my mom a mischievous grin.

 

“You’d better watch yourself, old man,” she warned him.

 

Roshi bowed his head. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Goku can’t make it either,” continued Mom thoughtfully. “That leaves you, Krillin. Will you go with Lorren and I?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go,” he began, hesitantly. “I need training. We could be attacked again at any moment. I wanna be ready next time.”

 

“Krillin, you can’t pass this up. It would be a great opportunity for training once you get to Planet Namek,” urged Goku.

 

“Alright, I’ll go,” surrendered Krillin. “But when I get back, I want to see you in perfect fighting mode again, Goku.”

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be out of here in no time,” he replied.

 

“Hey, guys,” said Gohan suddenly, causing all of us to look at him.

 

“What’s wrong, Gohan?” inquired his mom. “Do you have a tummy ache?”

 

“I want to go with Lorren, Bulma, and Krillin!” he declared.

 

“Wait a minute, Gohan. You don’t want to leave me for two months?” asked Chi Chi.

 

“Sorry, Mom, but I really need to try and help bring Piccolo back,” he explained.

 

“Chi Chi, aw let him go,” put in Goku.

 

Chi Chi threw up her hands in exasperation. “I can’t take this anymore! Why couldn’t I have a normal family that sits down and eats dinner?!”

 

“Don’t be silly, Mom,” replied Gohan as he took off his bandages. “Bulma, you’ll take me with you, won’t you?”

 

“Will you, Mom? Please?” I begged her.

 

“That’s it!” cried Chi Chi. “I’m putting my foot down! I won’t let you leave me again, Gohan! You’re a child, act like one!”

 

“I’m going!” shouted Gohan.

 

“How did I raise such a stubborn child?” his mom wondered aloud.

 

“There’s no time for those childish things anymore,” he informed her. “My friends are gone and they’re not coming back. I got to help find the Dragon Balls. Mom, Piccolo died trying to help me so I think I should do everything I can to help him! I can’t sit around and do nothing. Piccolo needs me! I’m sorry I yelled at you, Mom, but I have to try. See, they’re my friends.”

 

“Don’t worry, Chi Chi,” agreed Ox King. “You have a brave son there. I’m sure he’ll make it back just fine.”

 

“I promise to keep an eye on him at all times, Chi Chi,” added Mom. “Nothing will happen to your little boy and besides, Krillin and Lorren will be there too.”

 

“Do you think you can learn Namekian in five days?” Mr. Po Po asked her.

 

“Don’t know,” admitted Mom. “It could take me a while longer to enter all the information into the translator. Hey, how bout we meet up in ten days?”

 

~ Ten Days Later ~

 

Once Mom’s preparations were finally done, she and I headed over to Master Roshi’s where we waited for Gohan.

 

“Look, here’s Gohan now,” noted Master Roshi as their car landed and Ox King came out with a mountain of luggage.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” he apologized. “It took a while to pack all of Gohan’s stuff. I hope you have enough room in there. Thing doesn’t look too big.”

 

Meanwhile Chi Chi was yelling at Gohan to get out of the car. “What’s wrong, Gohan? Why won’t you come out?”

 

Gohan came out slowly, sporting a bowl cut and a dorky haircut.

 

Krillin burst out laughing. “And I was worried about wearing a space suit. At least I don’t have to wear a little uniform.”

 

“Yeah, Dad thought I looked pretty funny too,” replied Gohan, blushing slightly.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh causing him to flush even more.

 

“Can we go now?” demanded Mom in her new space suit as she finished putting up my hair. I had decided to start wearing one pigtail instead of two. “This suit is heavy. I’m looking forward to zero gravity.”

 

“Be careful out there,” advised Master Roshi. “You never know what you might come up against.”

 

“Piccolo,” said Mom causing the ship to open. We all clambered on and said our goodbyes. “Piccolo.”

 

We entered the ship, strapped in and set off into outer space at an incredible speed.

 

“It’ll be smooth sailing from here,” Mom told us as she set the auto pilot and stood up to face us. “And now that we’re on autopilot, how about cleaning up this mess?”

 

My mom walked away as Gohan ran to the window. “I can’t even see the Earth anymore.”

 

“Mom?” I murmured questioningly.

 

“I’ll be right back,” she replied. “I’m just going to change.”

 

“You built yourself a space suit just for takeoff?” asked Krillin incredulously causing Mom to slam the door.

 

“I’m going to go change to,” I told them before leaving and coming back with my new purple gi. “What do you think?”

 

“I like it,” said Gohan in what can only be described as a Piccolo outfit. “It matches your eyes.”

 

I smiled. “And that makes you look like a mini Piccolo.”

 

Mom suddenly returned in a tank top and underwear.

 

“Did you make that outfit yourself too?” inquired Krillin sarcastically.

 

“You look tough,” murmured Gohan.

 

“Good but I’m trying to look mean,” said Mom. “I’ve had enough of your wise cracks, Krillin, so from now on, we’re going by a whole new set of rules!”

 

“Uh oh. I don’t think I like the sound of that much,” muttered Krillin as Mom laughed.

 

I sighed. “Just listen to her and do what she wants. This month will go much faster that way. Trust me.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Our heroes are off to Namek! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	12. Speial 1 World's Strongest

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to be a little different as I step away from the cannon to do the second and third movies since they vaguely fall where we are right now.  First up World’s Strongest which is hands down one of my favorite anime movies ever! So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

 

One day when we were at Kame House, Oolong and I noticed that somebody was gathering the Dragon Balls so we snuck out with the Dragon Radar and flew to the northern tundra, grabbing Gohan along the way.

 

“Look, you guys!” shouted Oolong suddenly, staring down at Mom’s radar whose screen now displayed four balls were gathered nearby. “That’s four now and they’ve all been collected in the past three days.”

 

“There’s another one!” exclaimed Gohan as the radar’s number changed to five.

 

“Someone must want to make a wish badly if they’re locating the balls this quickly,” I noted unnecessarily. “The question is who?”

 

“I don’t know,” admitted Oolong. “But just two more and they’ll have them all. We’d better find them before it’s too late”

 

“Now they only need one more,” I replied as the screen flashed six balls were clustered together. “I wonder if they have a device that helps them track Dragon Balls too.”

 

“I’ve never been this cold,” muttered Gohan as we trudged through the snow, huddled together.

 

“Me neither,” I agreed, wrapping my cloak around me.

 

“It feels like I’m frozen solid,” he declared.

 

“I know it’s tough going but we can’t back out now,” said Oolong. “Best thing to do is just keep going. We’ll find the Dragon Balls and be oughta here in no time. If we pull this off, we’ll have all we ever wanted.

 

“It’s a good thing I stole Bulma’s Dragon Radar and noticed that someone was collecting the Dragon Balls,” he continued. “I knew if we could get them before they made their wish that we could have anything! The world will be at our fingertips! We’ll be kings, and queen, among men.”

 

“Oh please,” I muttered, rolling my purple eyes. “All you want is to waste the wish on more ladies’ underwear which is why I came along to make sure we ask for something important.”

 

“Oh yeah, like what?” inquired Oolong.

 

I grinned. “A lifetime supply of bacon.”

 

Piggy flinched while Gohan burst out laughing. “You are just like your mom, ya know that?”

 

I winked before gasping and pointing at the radar. “Look! It’s too late! They’ve gathered all seven!”

 

The sky grew dark as Shenron appeared.

 

“There’s still time if we hurry!” insisted Oolong but apparently there wasn’t as the dragon disappeared and the balls scattered. The ice then shattered around us to reveal a huge building. “That building wasn’t there before, was it?”

 

“Did you feel that?” Gohan asked me as he carried Oolong, hovering in midair.

 

I nodded. “And I don’t like it. I wonder if this is what they wished for?”

 

“How do we get in there?” wondered Gohan after we had returned to the ground.

 

“I don’t think I like where you two are going with this,” muttered Oolong as he started to run away before being stopped by some kind of strange looking robot.

 

“Oolong!” We cried, rushing towards him but were suddenly stomped into the snow by four more. Thankfully Piccolo arrived and grabbed one of the robots by the arm.

 

“Mr. Piccolo?” murmured Gohan, clearly dazed from the attack.

 

“Perfect timing,” I breathed.

 

“Gohan, Lorren, what are you two doing here?” inquired Piccolo as he beat the robots easily.

 

“You saved us,” noted Gohan before passing out.

 

I blacked out too before waking up a while later to discover Piccolo was gone. I located Gohan and made sure he was alright then I checked on Oolong.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“Mr. Piccolo came and saved us,” Gohan told him.

 

“I remember. I was really scared back there,” the pig whined. “But you seemed okay. You don’t seem to be scared of Piccolo at all.”

 

Gohan smiled. “I wonder, why did he leave us here and disappear?”

 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” I replied.

 

“Listen to me, you two,” ordered Oolong causing us to look at him. “You can’t tell anyone what happened here today?”

 

“Why not?” asked Gohan.

 

“Because you both promised you wouldn’t, remember?!” he reminded us.

 

“Mom would be upset if she found out I was talking to Mr. Piccolo,” mused Gohan.

 

“And I’ll be in enough trouble as it is for letting Oolong take Mom’s Dragon Radar,” I agreed.

 

Oolong nodded. “Let’s get out of here!”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

We made it back home after being gone for three whole days so needless to say my mom was not pleased as she made Oolong and I cook dinner.

 

“This punishment far outweighs the crime, in my opinion,” grumbled Oolong as he chopped the onions. “All we did…”

 

“You did,” I corrected while I peeled the carrots.

 

“Fine, I did,” he conceded. “Was break her lousy Dragon Radar. Now we gotta cook dinner for her.”

 

“Actually, you do,” I informed him as I took off my apron and climbed out of the window. “You might want to be careful what you say, she’s coming this way.”

 

I winked at him before sneaking off to Goku’s place not knowing that I would just miss more of those weird robots arriving at Kame House and kidnapping my mom and Master Roshi.

 

“I should have been there!” I muttered after Oolong came and told us what happened.

 

Gohan and Goku attempted to reassure me that it wasn’t my fault. After all, how could I have known?

 

“Honestly, I’m not that worried,” said Goku. “Master Roshi is a martial arts champion, after all. I’m sure he’ll be able to get the situation under control. Where do you think they took them, Oolong?”

 

“I think they may be in the Tsumisumbri Mountains,” Oolong murmured before recounting everything that had happened on our little adventure.

 

“I thought we talked about this already, Gohan,” began Chi Chi as she stared down at her miserable son. “I don’t want you hanging around Piccolo.”

 

“Oh, but please, Mom,” he begged with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry to run, everybody,” apologized Goku as he strapped on his Power Pole and called for Nimbus. “but I’d better go see if I can find them.”

 

“I wanna go!” declared Gohan.

 

“Me too!” I proclaimed.

 

“You two are staying right here,” said Chi Chi.

 

“But they have my mother! I have to go rescue her!” I shouted.

 

“Goku can handle it,” she replied calmly though her dark eyes were sharp. “You’re still only children. Behave like ones.”

 

Goku glanced at Gohan and me but it was clear he was not going to argue with his wife as he boarded Nimbus. “Well, I’m off! Time for a new adventure!”

 

“Please be careful out there, Goku!” responded Chi Chi worriedly.

 

Goku smiled. “Don’t worry, I will!”

 

Gohan and I watched his dad speed away before sneaking out of the house to follow him later that night. “Don’t worry, Mom. I’m coming.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

Gohan and I reached the mountains after grabbing Krillin and entered the weird building to find Goku encased in ice and about to be finished off by a tall pink muscly guy and his green friend.

 

“You should have brought me along, Goku,” Krillin told his best friend as we leapt in front of him. “You could have avoided this mess altogether.”

 

The pink guy blasted ice at us but we blocked it with our energies. The green one then decided to go after Gohan but Krillin kicked him away making him so angry that his blue veins popped out of his head and became electrified whips. We tried to dodge this new attack but we got shocked and were tossed to Pinky who covered us with his ice.

 

“Kaio Ken!” shouted Goku as he broke out of the ice and beat up Pinky and Greenie.

 

“G-Goku, we’re freezing!” stammered Krillin. “Set us free!”

 

“Daddy,” murmured Gohan.

 

“P-please hurry,” I chattered.

 

Goku quickly set us free before leading the search for Master Roshi and my mom.

 

“I’m so cold,” said Krillin as he rubbed his arms. “It’s like I’m frozen inside.”

 

“I know what you mean,” agreed Gohan.

 

“I just hope Mom’s okay,” I replied.

 

“Goku, are you sure this way leads to Master Roshi?” inquired Krillin.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re being held at the back of this fortress. Let’s move it,” Goku assured him as we reached a wall. “The only way is up.”

 

We flew up to a floor where we found… “Mom!”

 

“Lorren!” cried Mom as I ran towards where she was shackled but got repelled by an invisible energy field.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Gohan, hurrying over to me.

 

I nodded and got to my feet. “We need to find a way to get her out of there.”

 

“Congratulations, Goku,” came a new voice as an elderly man with an odd shaped balding head wearing a white lab coat appeared. “It took quite an effort to get this far.”

 

“Let my mother go now!” I ordered.

 

“You can also tell me where Master Roshi is,” added Goku.

 

“He’s in the lab,” the man told us. “I’ve been transforming him into one of my bio warriors.”

 

“What?!” exclaimed Goku.

 

“Hey! Look up there!” shouted Gohan suddenly as he pointed up at a brain in a giant robot body sitting in the back of the room. “Is that a human brain?”

 

“That’s not just any brain!” Mom informed us. “It’s the brain of Dr. Wheelo, a mad scientist who was presumed dead over fifty years ago but is now back to take over the world!”

 

“Do not speak that way about the greatest scientific mind in history!” reprimanded Baldy.

 

“You’re both nuts!” declared Mom. “You only use your genius for personal gain. You should be ashamed! Just look how pathetic he is, clinging to life in that little fish bowl! He should have died a long time ago!”

 

“So what, is he plugged into the wall or something?” inquired Krillin.

 

The assistant laughed. “Together we can do anything. Some have called the technology we’ve developed over the years questionable and morally offensive but the truest scientists, the ones that are remembered by history are the ones called lunatics by the world around them. Our work will finally be taken seriously. World domination will be achieved once we combine a human body with our bio tech. Now thanks to the Dragon Balls, we’ve been given another chance to realize our dreams.”

 

“I don’t think so!” exclaimed Goku.

 

“Goku, you’d better be careful,” Mom cautioned him. “All he wants to do is take your body hostage.”

 

“A painless procedure and needless to say you’ll be quite a bit smarter than you are now,” the assistant proclaimed. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

“I’m just here to rescue my friends and finish you guys off, once and for all,” replied Goku.

 

“I think not,” said Wheelo as he trapped Goku in a force field.

 

“You’re hurting him! Let him go right now!” yelled Gohan. “You won’t get away with this!”

 

He charged towards his dad but was stopped by Piccolo who seemed…different.

 

“His eyes…,” I murmured as Gohan began to walk towards him. “Gohan, wait!”

 

Meanwhile Goku managed to break out of the field. “Piccolo?”

 

“I just knew you’d come to help us out,” declared Gohan. “I just knew it!”

 

“Gohan, stay away!” commanded Goku.

 

Piccolo slapped Gohan way.

 

“Why’d you do that?” asked Gohan, holding his cheek.

 

“I knew it. There’s something wrong with him,” I replied as Piccolo lunged at Goku and they started fighting. “That assistant must have gotten a hold of him after he protected us.”

 

“Mr. Piccolo! Daddy!” cried Gohan.

 

“How can anyone doubt our power when the mighty Piccolo bows before our every command,” boasted Baldly, smirking.

 

“You leave Piccolo alone,” ordered Gohan.

 

“It’s out of my hands now,” he informed him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” asked Gohan. “Piccolo, stop it!”

 

“Gohan, no!” I shouted as he headed towards him.

 

“Gohan, run away!” agreed his father. “Piccolo has changed somehow! Run!”

 

Piccolo made to hit Gohan again but Goku stopped him and they continued their fight.

 

“Mr. Piccolo…,” murmured Gohan as he hurried after them. “What are you doing? Mr. Piccolo! Stop!”

 

“Gohan, no!” yelled Goku.

 

I jumped in front of Gohan as Piccolo turned towards him and powered up. Goku then got in front of me and redirected Piccolo’s blast away before resuming their fight.

 

Gohan spun around to face Wheelo and freaked out, releasing an incredible amount of power. “This is your fault. It’s all your fault!”

 

“Whoa,” I breathed.

 

“You’ll never get away with this,” Gohan informed him.

 

“You stinky brat,” sneered the assistant. “You should be home playing with your toys!”

 

“Bad move, buddy,” I told him.

 

“I blame all of this on you!” shouted Gohan.

 

The assistant smirked. “I think I hear your mom calling. Why don’t you run on home, ya baby?”

 

“Leave my daddy and Mr. Piccolo alone!” ordered Gohan as the assistant tried to blast him with his cane. Gohan blocked it while continuing to let off even more energy causing the fortress to start to crumble and crack. He was then knocked over by the force of his own power.

 

“You okay?” I asked him, rushing over to his side.

 

“Yeah,” he replied as Master Roshi suddenly arrived and took care of Baldy but that wasn’t even the best news. “Mr. Piccolo!”

 

“Looks like you’re back to normal,” I noted. “Now that we’re all together again, let’s beat this half dead scientist and go home.”

 

Wheelo laughed. “This has been very entertaining. I never thought you’d make it this far.”

 

“On second thought, maybe we should leave now,” I suggested as the whole place lit up.

 

“Oh no. I can’t allow that. The party’s just getting started,” replied Wheelo, standing up. “Goku, once I’ve taken control of your body, I’ll finally discard this ugly metal shell. Then I will fulfill my destiny and become the greatest scientist the world has ever known.”

 

“Whoa, his power is incredible,” remarked Goku.

 

“I see, so this was the one controlling me like some kind of puppet?! Now he’s gonna pay!” promised Piccolo as he charged Wheelo who slapped him away.

 

“Mr. Piccolo!” cried Gohan.

 

“Pathetic,” said Wheelo. “It’ll take more than that.”

 

“Kamehameha!” advised Roshi; he, Goku, and Krillin shot the signature wave at the mad scientist who somehow was able to emerge unharmed from their combined attack.

 

“It didn’t work!” exclaimed Goku as Wheelo hit Roshi then blasted Krillin. “We didn’t even scratch him! I’ll have to try the Kaio Ken.”

 

“Hey!” yelled Gohan suddenly as he charged Wheelo with his dad’s power pole but was smacked away. Thankfully Piccolo was there to catch him.

 

Meanwhile Goku grabbed his power pole and placed Gohan, Krillin, and Roshi next to me. “Lorren, stay here and protect these three and your mom. Piccolo and I will handle this.”

 

I nodded. “Go get ‘im, Goku.”

 

An all-out battle began as Wheelo squished Piccolo.

 

“Piccolo! You’re going down, no matter how long it takes me. Kaio Ken times three!” shouted Goku, disarming Wheelo and blasting him with a Kamehameha. “You can’t win!”

 

“Take cover!” I yelled as there was a gigantic explosion and Wheelo was blasted away.

 

“Goku, you did it!” declared Krillin.

 

“It’s not over yet,” Goku informed us, looking towards the sky. “I know he’s still alive.”

 

“There’s no way he survived that!” argued Krillin as everything around us began to shake.

 

“Get out of here!” ordered Goku. “You don’t have much time!”

 

“Dad, what about you?” asked Gohan.

 

“I have to stay, son,” replied Goku. “This is my last chance to finish him off for good!”

 

“But Daddy!” began Gohan as a beam of light appeared.

 

“Do as he says, Gohan!” I told him, picking up Mom. “Let’s go!”

 

We got out of there right before Wheelo destroyed the whole fortress.

 

“Daddy, no!” murmured Gohan, tearing up.

 

“You will never get away with this, Dr. Wheelo!” declared Krillin.

 

Gohan snapped and flew into the air. Piccolo and I joined him. “Mr. Piccolo? Lorren?”

 

“Thought you could use some help, kid,” said Piccolo.

 

“We are a team, after all,” I reminded him.

 

“Thanks!” grinned Gohan as we entered the atmosphere to fight Wheelo but even with Krillin helping us out we were clearly at a disadvantage. That’s when Goku emerged from a pile of rubble down below with the Spirit bomb and destroyed Wheelo once and for all.

 

We returned to solid ground to find Goku flat on his back. “Hi, guys.”

 

Piccolo started to leave causing Goku to sit up. “Piccolo, thanks for your help.”

 

Piccolo paused. “You should be thanking Gohan.”

 

“That’s for sure,” I agreed, grinning at him. Gohan grinned back.

 

“You know, there’s one thing I did like about that Dr. Wheelo,” admitted Roshi making us all stare at him. “He thought I was the strongest fighter in the world.”

 

“I guess no one told him you’re just a dirty old man,” replied mom causing us all to burst out laughing.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Next up Tree of Might. Until next time, read review and share the love!!**


	13. Special 2 Tree of Might

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Zoids. I do own Lorren.

 

**A/N: As was the case with the previous chapter, this chapter steps away from the canon and will cover the Tree of Might! So without further ado, I turn it over to Lorren. Enjoy!**

One day I went camping in the woods with my mom, Oolong and Krillin. We set up camp by a river as we waited for Gohan who arrived in the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen.

 

“Hi, guys. Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, hauling a bulging bag on his back.

 

“It looks like you’re wearing an apartment on your back,” noted Oolong.

 

“My mom sad I had to come prepared,” Gohan explained as he set his bag down on the ground.

 

“Well, she may be right about that,” mused Oolong. “But did she ever consider how it might make you look?”

 

“What did you pack in that enormous thing?” inquired Mom. “Hopefully a microwave.”

 

“No, but Mom did pack all kinds of other stuff,” he replied as he unloaded a bunch of things.

 

“I know I don’t say this often enough but I’m really glad you’re my mom,” I told Mom.

 

Mom smiled and hugged me. “Me too, kiddo.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

Later that night a fire broke out in the forest causing the animals to panic.

 

“The whole forest is on fire! We gotta stop it!” exclaimed Mom.

 

“You two think you can power up here? Right now?” asked Krillin.

 

Gohan nodded. “Yes!”

 

“Of course!” I confirmed.

 

“Do it!” ordered Krillin.

 

Together we used our powers to stop the fire but unfortunately we ended up taking out the trees in the process.

 

“It’s all gone,” murmured Mom. “Where are the animals gonna live?”

 

“So, uh, what now?” inquired Oolong.

 

“I wish there was something we could do to help,” declared Gohan.

 

“Hey, I know! What about the Dragon Balls?” I suggested. “We can use the radar to collect all seven and then ask the Eternal Dragon to return the forest to normal.”

 

“Great idea, Lorren!” replied Gohan.

 

“That’s my girl,” agreed Mom. “What a brain!”

 

We split up to find the balls and met back at the forest to summon Shenron. As the dragon appeared a young purple dragon freaked out and flew up to him, growling.

 

“Stop! Wait! He’s not going to hurt us!” shouted Gohan, flying in front of him. “Hold on! He’s a really nice dragon and we called him here to rebuild the whole forest! Right?”

 

“Why have you summoned me at this time?” demanded Shenron.

 

“Mighty Shenron, this forest was recently destroyed by a terrible fire,” I explained as I joined Gohan. “Can you please restore it and make it as beautiful as it was before?”

 

“It shall be done,” confirmed Shenron. His eyes flashed and then there was a red light which returned the forest to normal. “Your wish has been granted. The forest is restored. Farewell.”

 

Shenron disappeared and the balls shot off in different directions once again.

 

I turned to the animals and grinned. “There you go, guys. Welcome home.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

A few days later a gigantic tree suddenly appeared and destroyed Yamcha’s new cruiser.

 

“Sorry about your new cruiser, Yamcha,” said Chi Chi as we all gathered at Goku’s house.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t even have insurance for the thing,” he admitted, taking a cup of coffee from her.

 

“That was smart,” I muttered.

 

“Hope it wasn’t expensive,” replied Chi Chi as she turned to do the dishes.

 

“Well, kinda,” murmured Yamcha sheepishly. “I pretty much spent everything I had.”

 

“What?!” exclaimed Mom. “Why’d you blow a bunch of cash on a car, huh?! Trying to impress all the ladies I assume?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little showing off,” interjected Roshi.

 

“Well, men will me men,” agreed Chi Chi. “I learned that a long time ago.”

 

“Icarus! No!” groaned Gohan suddenly as he hopped out of his chair and hurried over to the window where the dragon from the forest was waiting for him.

 

“Gohan! I thought I told you to get rid of that thing!” snapped Chi Chi making him flinch.

 

“He’s just a baby dragon,” said Goku.

 

“What? Goku! Please tell me this wasn’t your idea,” his wife demanded.

 

“Uh, pets are character building?” he replied hesitantly.

 

Meanwhile Gohan went outside to Icarus who clearly wanted to show him something as he kept offering him his back.

 

“I wonder what’s wrong,” I murmured, joining him.

 

“Gohan, you get in here this instant!” barked his mother. “I’m not finished with you yet, young man!”

 

“I’m coming!” yelled Gohan, sending Icarus away.

 

I laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

 

“Me too,” he whispered as we headed back inside.

 

“Goku!” called a familiar voice causing Goku to jump to his feet.

 

“King Kai, is that you?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” his teacher confirmed. “And you must know an awful thing has taken place.”

 

“What kind of thing?” inquired Goku.

 

“A wicked tree called the Tree of Might has planted a seed and taken root in the planet,” King Kai informed us.

 

“Tree of Might?” echoed Goku. “Sounds serious.”

 

“Its fruit was originally intended only for the Eternal Dragon,” King Kai explained. “The tree has also been known as the Tree of Death because it burrows far beneath the surface to find the nutrients it needs to bear fruit. If it’s allowed to grow, it will feed on the soil sucking at everything it would need to survive and the fruit would be rich beyond imagination. We must stop it from bearing this fruit.”

 

“Why do we have to do that?” asked Goku.

 

“It takes so many nutrients and so much energy to produce this fruit that everything the tree touches will be destroyed!” declared King Kai. “If this process is not stopped immediately, the tree will suck out all it needs from the Earth. It will be left as nothing but a wasted desert.”

 

“I refuse to let that happen,” promised Goku.

 

“Then you must go and face the warriors who planted the seed,” King Kai instructed him.

 

“I’ll show them not to mess with my home!” proclaimed Goku.

 

“But none of this makes any sense!” argued Mom.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Krillin. “What kind of tree is it?”

 

“It’s time we all gathered together and fight as one,” advised Goku.

 

“Sounds great to me, Goku,” said Oolong. “It should only take us a day or two to get ready.”

 

“No,” argued Goku. “We’ll put an end to this today! And make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Well, I’m with you, Goku,” said Krillin. “Come on!”

 

The Z warriors put their hands on top of each other, Gohan and I included.

 

“Gohan, just what do you think you are doing?” demanded his mother.

 

“Mom, come on, please,” he begged but there was no changing her mind so I decided to stay with Gohan and we snuck out together later that night. First we went to find Icarus but he was not at his cave.

 

“I hope he didn’t take it the wrong way when I got upset earlier. I wish I had played with him more often when I had the chance to,” murmured Gohan as Icarus grabbed him from behind. “Hey, Icarus! You’re still here!”

 

I smiled. “Let’s get going.”

 

We flew to the others on Icarus and arrived just in time to save Chiaotzu from a short, fat purple guy who apparently had a twin brother. The brother charged at us and powered up. Gohan and I countered with our own attacks canceling his out and creating a huge explosion.

 

“What power,” noted the purple guy. “Where did they go?”

 

“Right behind you!” we replied as we ran into him, sending him to the ground. “Yeah!”

 

“Now where did Icarus go?” wondered Gohan aloud.

 

“He’s gotta be around here somewhere. We’ll find him,” I assured him as we looked around.

 

“Icarus! Here boy!” called Gohan.

 

“Gohan, watch out!” I shouted as he bumped into a new enemy who looked an awful like Goku except his skin was darker and he still had his tail.

 

“Well, it’s you,” noted the saiyan after Gohan spun around to face him. “The mighty son of Kakarrot.”

 

“Hey! You’re not my father!” realized Gohan belatedly as the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

 

“Let him go!” I ordered but he ignored me.

 

“You and I resemble your father. We’re both saiyan warriors struck from the same mold, built for destruction,” the pirate informed Gohan. “Your power level is impressive. You truly are a saiyan warrior. If you were to join up with me, we could rule the universe.”

 

“Who are you?” inquired Gohan.

 

“I am Turles,” he replied. “Mightiest of the saiyan warriors.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Gohan argued.

 

“Your father is a weak and feeble saiyan,” Turles proclaimed.

 

“No, he’s not!” shouted Gohan.

 

“He was supposed to destroy Earth and he failed,” Turles sneered. “You can never hope to be a true warrior with his guidance, surely you’re smarter and shortly the Tree of Might will drain this planet dry and there will be nothing left here for you. Come with me and we’ll conquer new worlds.”

 

“Not even if you were my father!” Gohan growled as he tried to punch Turles but he caught his fist.

 

“Anger increases your strength,” noted Turles. “You’re just the kind of saiyan I can use on my team.”

 

“That’s enough!” I yelled, hitting Turles with an energy blast but it had no effect.

 

Turles cocked his head to look at me with disgust. “You, on the other hand, are useless to me.”

 

He slapped me to the ground with his tail.

 

“Lorren!” cried Gohan as Piccolo arrived.

 

Turles threw Gohan at him then blasted them both to the ground where they laid separated. Turles then stepped on Gohan causing his tail to appear before creating a fake moon.

 

“No, Gohan,” I murmured as I struggled to get up. “I can’t move.”

 

Turles picked up Gohan and forced him to look at the fake moon. “That’s it. Get a good eyeful. Let’s see that monster inside.”

 

Goku tried to hurry over to us in time but it was too late as Gohan went full ape and Turles destroyed his artificial moon. Meanwhile two of his thugs attacked Goku but were beaten easily.

 

In the meantime I was able to rise to my feet and go after my friend. “Gohan, it’s Lorren!”

 

I dodged out of the way as he threw a punch at me. “Come on, Gohan! You know me! Snap out of it already!”

 

“We have to cut off his tail!” yelled Piccolo but was knocked away.

 

“Piccolo!” I cried.

 

“That’s it! Play time is over!” declared Turles as he hit Gohan with an energy blast causing Gohan, Goku, and I to fall into an underground cavern’s lake.

 

“Where is he?” I demanded after breaking the surface of the water.

 

“I don’t know! Gohan! Gohan!” Goku called as Gohan appeared behind him. Gohan then grabbed his dad and squeezed him.

 

“Gohan, no!” I shouted, following them. “Let your dad go!”

 

Icarus suddenly flew in and tried to calm Gohan down but eventually grew tired from flapping his wings. Gohan released Goku and caught Icarus before lying down to play with him.

 

“That a boy, Icarus,” I murmured in relief.

 

“Kakarrot, you raised your son too much like an Earthling!” reprimanded Turles.

 

“I raised him to know the difference between good and evil unlike some people,” shot back Goku.

 

“I know the difference,” replied Turles. “I just don’t care.”

 

“No kidding,” I muttered as Turles blasted Icarus. “No, Icarus! You monster!”

 

Gohan went crazy and turned on Turles.

 

“Alright then. Come and get me!” urged Turles as he sent an attack at Gohan.

 

“No!” shouted Goku, cutting off Gohan’s tail. He then caught his son as he returned to normal.

 

“Gohan!” I cried, hurrying over to them. “Is he?”

 

“He’s breathing,” Goku assured me. “You did a great job, son. Now it’s time for dad to take over. Did you hear what I said, Turles? I’m done playing games. This ends now!”

 

Goku and I headed for the shore where he left Gohan with me. “Take care of my boy.”

 

I nodded. “I will. You can count on me. Now go beat that guy.”

 

Goku smiled. “You got it.”

 

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

 

After a hard battle Goku was able to defeat Turles and destroy the Tree of Might, reverting the Earth back to normal.

 

“Dad, you did it,” said Gohan suddenly as he opened his eyes and stood up.

 

“Gohan, you’re awake!” I noted happily, going to hug him then I noticed he was naked. I blushed and looked away.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked before looking down at himself and blushing. He quickly covered himself and hid behind Icarus.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. A few days later we went on another camping trip, this time with Krillin, Mom, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, and Goku.

 

“It’s a good thing you came around when you did, Goku,” remarked Mom. “For a minute there, you had us all worried sick.”

 

“That’s true,” agreed Master Roshi. “But you fight like you’re in a dancing contest. Is it too much to ask that you use your dukes and punch it out?”

 

“You always did tell me that fighting with my head wins the battle,” Goku reminded him.

 

“You did a really good job back there, Icarus,” Oolong told the dragon. “I guess you’re part of the group now so I have to ask: do you mind if I pet ya?”

 

Icarus pretended to bite Oolong making the pig yelp. “That’s great. He’s just like Piccolo. Everything for Gohan and nothing for me.”

 

“He likes me just fine,” I informed him as Icarus nuzzled me. “See?”

 

Everyone laughed; later that day Gohan asked me if I wanted to ride on Icarus with him and I have to say it was one of the most fun things I have ever done.

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Next time I update this story we will return to the canon. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
